Rimishërimi e dashurisë
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Le premier regard dit tout, je l'avais compris mais est-ce qu'on peut appeller ça de l'amour? Ma première journée ma première rencontre c'est juste pas possible. Qu'est-ce fais pour mériter sa? Pairing: Sandy/Jack, Pippa/Mark. Donc couple gay et hétéro. Rated:M. Tout est dit à l'intérieur. J'espère que vous allez aimer...(chapitre posté tout les samedi). Genre;Hurt-confort et plus.
1. Chapter 0:Prologue

**Titre :**Rimishërimi e dashurisë

**Couple : **Sandy/Jack

**Rated : **M

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartient pas mais l'histoire si.

**Genre : **Romance, drama, psychologique, hurt confort

**NB : Cette histoire est finis, il ne me manque que le bonus... Il y a un peu de psychologie au fil des chapitres ainsi qu'un peu de drama. Lemon dans le chapitre 4 et 5( c'est un chapitre assez surprenant, je dis pas plus) et aussi le bonus. Voila tout est dit...**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: <strong>_Mia peripeteió̱di̱ epistrofí̱*_

Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée. J'avais hâte d'être dans l'université Rise of the Guardians. C'était la meilleure université du monde après oxford. L'université de Rise of the Guardians était la plus ancienne université après Oxford. C'était l'université la plus prestigieuse du monde. Elle accueille chaque année 22 0000 étudiants qui sont repartis en 38 endroits dans l'université. La plupart d'entre eux était installé dans de beaux bâtiments anciens au cœur de la vieille ville, c'était ceux qui venaient de loin, d'autre pays. L'université à sa propre garde, son propre parque, ses piscines et ses restaurants. Il y a que les meilleurs qui venaient ou par les ficelles de leurs parents ou encore la bourse. C'était presque une ville à elle-même. Il y avait une légende autour de Rise of the Guardians où ils avaient fondé l'université il y a 918 ans. C'était cinq personnes qui combattaient la guerre dans le monde. C'était une organisation secrète. Ils avaient chacun une personnalité différente. Les cinq personnes avaient un rôle précis à cette époque. Les archives ne montrent aucun autre passage avant cette époque ou après. Ils avaient disparu dans la nature sans laisser de trace. Il y avait eu plusieurs hypothèses mais le plus important ce qu'ils étaient devenus des légendes pendant la guerre. C'est ainsi qu'à la mémoire des cinq personnes, le bâtiment fut nommé Rise of the Guardians. Et aujourd'hui grâce à la bourse que j'avais reçue, j'ai eu la chance de rentrée dans cette université.

C'était pour ça que je mettais lever de bonheur. J'étais tellement excité que je n'avais pas réussi à bien dormir et je savais que mon corps allait le sentir. Avant d'entamer ma journée je me présente. Je m'appelle Jack Frost, je viens d'obtenir mon bac que j'avais échoué l'année dernière. J'ai 20 ans et je suis célibataire. J'ai une sœur qui s'appelle Pippa, elle a 18 ans. Elle était encore au lycée, elle était passée en première année. Je mesure 1m66, j'ai des yeux marron et des cheveux bruns. Je suis ni maigre ni gros, j'ai la bonne taille et je suis en pleine santé. Comme c'était une journée spéciale, je vais porter mes vêtements préférés. Un pantalon marron, un hoodie** bleu et des chaussures bleues foncée. Je sors de ma chambre pour aller à la salle de bain. Je prends une douche, je brosse mes dents et ensuite je retourne dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Je prends mon sac à dos, je regarde l'heure. Il était 7h 00 pile. Ma mère était déjà réveillé ainsi que ma sœur. J'étais sorti direction la cuisiner où ma sœur était déjà installée et ma mère qui préparait le petit déjeuner.

- Salut, grand-frère. Tu as bien dormit, dit Pippa

- Un peu près bien, Pippa, (dit-je en l'embrassant sur la tête. Je m'assois à côté d'elle).

- Comment ça ce fait ? (pencha-elle la tête d'un air pensive)

- C'est mon premier jour à Rise of the Guardians.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Comment maman et moi pourrais-t-on oublier qu'aujourd'hui tu rentres à l'université. Je te signale que pendant tout les vacances, tu nous as mis pour nos oreilles : je vais à l'université, le plus grand et le plus prestigieux du monde, (dit-elle en m'imitant).

- Ce n'est pas vrai, ( dit Jack en boudant) je ne l'ai fait que quatre fois.

- Et pourtant ta sœur a raison, c'était une chanson pendant tout l'été.

- Maman, ne l'aide pas ( ma mère vient me dire bonjour en m'embrassant sur la tête) tu sais très bien quand elle a raison ( dis-je en regardant ma mère qui revenait s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table) elle me fait chier.

- Ce n'est même pas vrai menteur, ( dit Pippa en souriant)

- Cela suffit les enfants.

- Maman, (disent-ils en même temps) on est plus des enfants.

- Et pourtant c'est ce que je vois devant mes yeux ( dit elle l'air de rien.) Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que vous mangiez sinon vous n'aurais pas le temps, l'heure passe vite.

J'ai regardé ma montre lorsqu'elle avait dit ça.

- Waouh, maman tu as raison Pippa, il est 7h30. Il faut qu'on se dépêche.

- Moi je ne suis pas pressé du tout.

- Non non non, ( dis-je lentement) tu as oublié chère petite sœur qu'aujourd'hui je dois te déposer car maman ne peut pas.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ça, j'avais carrément oublier ( dit ma sœur en me regardant, elle n'allait pas recommencer).

- Pippa si tu ouvres la bouche pour dire des bêtises tu vas m'entendre ( elle s'arrêta, elle avait prit la bonne décision. Elle savait très bien que je me fâchais vite). Bon on y va sinon tu vas être en retard et moi aussi.

- Oui

J'avais prit mon sac à dos fait la bise à ma mère et j'étais sorti pour attendre ma petite sœur dans ma voiture. Elle avait prit au moins cinq minute avant de descendre, elle le faisait exprès ma parole. Elle monta dans la voiture et j'ai démarré.

- Bon sans Pippa, qu'est-ce que tu faisais qui t'as prit aussi longtemps ?

- J'étais entrain de rangée mon sac. ( dit ma sœur d'un air coupable)

- Donc tu l'avais pas fait hier alors tu m'avais mentit.

- Désolée, j'avais pas envie de le faire hier.

- Bon sans Pippa, il suffisait juste de me dire la vérité. Tu sais que j'ai horreur lorsque tu mens. Tu n'es plus une gamine non plus.

- Pardon grand frère.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu es assez grande. Bon on est arrivé. Descend, je suis pressé. ( dis-je en le voyant descendre de la voiture, elle contourna la voiture et vint poster devant la porte où j'étais installé).

- Tu es fâchée contre moi.

- ( je soupire) bien sur que non idiote ( je l'ai sourit et elle me sourit) bon j'y vais. A plus tard petite sœur.

- Oui, Jack

Puis j'avais démarré ma voiture direction Rise of the Guardians. J'avais oublié de parler où on habitait. C'était un endroit paisible et stratégique pour nous c'est-à-dire moi et ma sœur. Le lycée et l'université étaient proches de notre quartier. Comme vous l'aviez compris on ne sera jamais en retard. De plus avec la voiture ces des bonnes minutes en moins quand il n'y avait pas de bouchon bien sûr. J'arrive à l'université à 8h05 donc ce n'était pas proprement un retard car aujourd'hui c'était juste la présentation des ateliers, des classes et la visite de l'université. La grille s'ouvrit, j'avais montré ma carte d'étudiant au vigile. Rise of the Guardians était une université qui avait sa propre police qui nous accueille à l'entrée. C'était un peu flippant. Je mettais garer au côté sud dans une immense parking réserver aux étudiants et le côté nord du parking était réservé aux professeurs. Je regarde l'université avec des yeux d'enfant parce que tout était grand et je sentais que j'allais mit perdre. Je commence à marcher vers le premier bâtiment où était inscrit_ Ici les nouveaux étudiants_.

Je voyais beaucoup de gens entrer dans ce bâtiment, je fis de même. C'était vraiment très grand très spacieux avec un grand lustre au plafond. C'était magnifique de voir des vieux bâtiments gothique éclairer avec que des lustres qui donnaient un côté très romantique à cet endroit. J'avais suivi la file indienne jusqu'à arriver dans une grande salle où les étudiants étaient en train de s'installer, j'ai fit de même. J'avais regardé un peu partout et je ne connaissais personne de mon ancien lycée. On avait attendu encore dix minutes avant que quelqu'un prend la parole et que la salle devient silencieuse.

- Bonjour et soyez le bienvenue à Rise of the Guardians. Je me présente, je suis le directeur de cette université. Je suis monsieur Morke Sathi***. Et je vous souhaite une belle année ici ainsi que les autres années à venir. Je vous laisse avec la conseillère madame Elizabeth Moon. Avant de mon aller, il faut que vous sachiez qu'il y a plusieurs conseillers et conseillères pour chaque niveau d'études et par classe dans cette université. (puis il était parti comme il était revenu)

- Bonjour et bienvenue à Rise of the Guardians (dit elle en nous regardons) comme monsieur le directeur Sathi à dit, je suis la conseillère générale (elle continua à parler jusqu'à 9h00 avant qu'un monsieur David Henrie distribue les étudiants par classe. Lorsque j'avais entendu mon nom de famille, j'avais rougi. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup être le centre d'intérêt même pour une minute avant qu'il passe à quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais très timide et cela ne s'arrangeait pas avec les années. J'avais le sentiment que c'était mauvais de jour en jour. Donc si j'avais bien comprit il existait plusieurs classes par niveau et par zone classer dans la rose des vents****. J'étais au nord, classe L.C-3 c'est-à-dire Langue et civilisation de la zone 3. Donc un bâtiment consacré seulement pour cette orientation. Il y avaient plusieurs élèves classés par niveau grâce au dossier envoyé par nos lycées.

* * *

><p>Il était midi l'heure où la conférence c'était terminé. Monsieur Henrie avait fait distribuer des cartes géographiques de cette université pour ce repérer. C'était l'heure de la pose avant de continuer mais cette fois si c'était pour voir les ateliers et visité cet endroit.<p>

J'étais vraiment maudit, j'avais oublié de ramener à manger et par malchance j'avais oubliée mon porte feuille. J'avais envie de crier et de plus, je n'avais pas le temps de rentrer chez moi parce qu'ils nous avaient donné que 20 minutes pour manger avant de reprendre. L'université était vraiment grande, c'était une ville et la visité nous prendrait toute la journée. Alors, je m'étais assis dans un coin pas loin du bâtiment en voyant les gens mangeaient, j'avais l'eau à la bouche. J'étais tellement distrait que je n'avais pas vu ce coup venir.

- Bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

- (Automatiquement j'avais crié) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah (j'avais posé une main sur ma poitrine, j'avais l'impression de voir ma vie défilé. Mon cœur battait très vite mais c'était qui ce connard parce que c'était la voix d'un homme).

- Eh bah toujours aussi peureux et distrait (dit cet homme que je ne voyais pas mais j'avais l'impression de connaître sa voix)

- Non mais vous êtes (je mettais arrêter lorsque j'avais tourné la tête pour voir qui c'était. J'étais étonné de le trouver ici).

- Toujours aussi beau parleur à ce que je vois,(il sourit en me prenant dans ses bras, il sentait bon comme toujours ce salaud).

- M...Mark c'est bien toi (dis-je en ne croyant pas à mes oreilles) Mark...

- Salut Jack comment tu vas ? (dit-il en m'enlaçant plus étroitement dans ses bras).

- Idiot (dis-je en écrasant ses pieds, j'avais envie de pleuré).

- Aie, ça fait mal Jack. (dit-il en me souriant)

- Tu m'as menti, je t'ai cru. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai voulu te faire une surprise parce que j'avais encore des doutes.

- Mais tu l'avais choisi depuis longtemps.

- Oui lorsque tu l'as eu. (dit-il mais cette fois c'était moi qui le prit dans mes bras)

- Tu es le pire ami que je n'ai jamais eu. Je t'en veux d'avoir fait cela et je te signal monsieur Liam que tu m'as fait pleurer.

- Je suis désolé Jack mais j'ai voulu faire une surprise. Et puis te voir pleurer était tellement mignon. Tu es tellement mignon (je le frappe le dos pour qu'il se taise. Il était toujours aussi gênant).

- Mark je te jure j'ai envie de te tué.

- Haha moi aussi je t'aime.

- Alors, cela veut dire que ma mère et ma sœur étaient au courant.

- Oui

- Tu n'as pas honte d'entraîner ma famille dans tes complots monsieur Liam.

- Oh non... Je n'ai aucun honte monsieur Frost. (on se regardait tous les deux et on éclata de rire qui dura de bonnes minutes).

- Je suis content de te revoir Mark.

- Moi aussi. Tu m'avais manqué (puis vint le silence lorsque Mark attendit mon ventre faire un bruit affreux) toi tu as oublié ton porte feuille.

- Oui (dis-je un peu gêné)

- Tu ne changeras jamais toujours la tête dans les nuages. Vient manger avec moi. Heureusement que je passais par ici.

- Merci (en lui sautant sur le dos, il me mena jusqu'à dans un restaurant)

- Tu es lourd Jack

- Ce n'est même pas vrai (dis-je en boudant mais qu'au même il m'a ramené jusqu'ici. On était rentré tous les deux après que j'ai descendis de son dos et il alla commander avant qu'on parte s'asseoir.).

- Alors, tu es dans quelle classe ! (je parlais en ouvrant mon plat qui était couvert d'un plastique).

- Je suis au sud classe S.C-10.

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est une classe de science. Et le C veut dire Civilisation en bonus. On a toute la zone 10 presque quatre bâtiments en somme.

- Waouh

-Tu peux le dire. Cette université ce n'est pas de la rigolade.

- Dommage qu'on ne va pas se voir souvent.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je suis au nord donc à l'opposer.

- Oh oui qu'au même. Et cela va être dur parce qu'il faut au moins une demie heure pour atteindre le nord. (j'étais vraiment triste de ne pas pouvoir voir mon meilleur ami mais je ne laissais rien paraître) et toi tu es dans quelle classe !

- Je suis au nord comme tu le sais en classe L.C-3

- Veut dire (je souris un peu)

- Langue et civilisation en zone 3. On possède un seul bâtiment car il existe d'autre dérivé de cette orientation qui est repartit dans dix bâtiments de la rose du nord.

- Attends cela veut dire si je prends Civilisations en bonus, on pourra se voir.

- C'est vrai je n'avais même pas pensé. (j'avais retrouvé un peu de bonheur).

- Cool alors...

J'avais regardé l'heure, je mettais lever précipitamment

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jack

- C'est pas vrai, il faut que j'y aille. Je vais être en retard.

- Je ne comprends pas... en retard pourquoi ?

- Ils vont nous faire visiter l'université. Merci mais il faut je me sauve. Désolé...

- Ce n'est rien, on se voit plus tard

- Oui (dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras avant de partir vers le bâtiment. Mince j'avais oublié de lui demander quand il allait finir sa journée. J'étais vraiment un idiot parfois).

* * *

><p>La visite de l'université avait été épuisante. Durant tout l'après-midi je n'avais pas revu Mark. J'étais vraiment fatigué lorsque j'étais rentré chez moi. C'était vraiment grand Rise of the Guardians mes petits pieds n'avaient pas supporté ce long voyage. J'avais passé la porte et je vis ma mère en train de cuisiner, elle ne se rendait même pas compte que j'étais de retour.<p>

- Salut maman,...

- Salut Jack (dit-elle en se retournant vers moi) tu as une mine affreuse.

- Je sais. (je marchais vers ma chambre)

- Jack, tu ne veux pas manger (cria-elle pour que j'entends)

- Non maman, plus tard (je fis de même)

- D'accords (j'arrive dans ma chambre je balance mon sac, mes chaussures et je m'étale comme un éléphant sur mon lit et je m'endorme. Ma mère me réveilla vers 9h30 pour que je puisse manger avant d'aller me rendormir à nouveaux. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas lorsque ma sœur et moi alliez au lit sans manger. Heureusement pour demain, j'avais un jour de libre avant de commencer les cours.

Fin

* * *

><p>Vocabulaire :<p>

_**Mia peripeteió̱di̱ epistrofí̱***=Une rentrée mouvementée_

_**un hoodie****= un sweats à capuche _

**_Morke Sathi***_**_= c'est Noirceur ou encore __bonhomme__ sept heure ( le nom trouvé dans une autre langue qui signi__fie__ noi__r__ceur)._

_**la rose des vents******= les 4 point cardinaux nord sud est ouest_

* * *

><p><strong>NB : Le chapitre 1 bientôt intitulée <span>Primo giorno<span> sera poster ici. Laisse moi vos impression sur ce prologue. **

* * *

><p>Signer :<p>

_Simpson-yaoi_


	2. Chapter 1: Primo giorno

**Chapitre 1 : **Primo giorno*

* * *

><p>J'étais tellement bien dans mon rêve que j'ai senti mon alarme m'arrachait delà. Je me frottais les yeux en grognant pour la forme, j'avais regardée l'heure, il était 9h30. Aujourd'hui c'était un jour de repos avant demain. Et j'avais décidé de bien me reposer parce que demain ça serait un jour fort en émotion. Hier on n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir nos professeurs parce qu'ils étaient tous en réunion. En tout cas on connaissait juste leur nom. Dans ma classe, on avait deux professeurs ce qui était étrange mais compréhensible car monsieur Sandy Avaz** ne parlait pas, il avait une assistante madame Lou Lurgi Hammas*** qui parlait pour lui. Ce que j'avais compris, ils étaient de loin les meilleurs professeurs de langue. Donc pour moi cela devrait être une année très étrange et emplit de sagesse. Avoir un seul professeur c'était déjà agaçant alors avoir deux professeurs donc un œil de plus c'était catastrophique.<p>

Je me levai de mon lit pour aller dans la salle de bain, j'ai brossé mes dents, j'ai pris une douche, je m'étais habillé et ensuite j'étais allé rejoindre les autres à la cuisine.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOX_

- Bonjour maman

-Bonjour Jack alors bien dormit la marmotte.

- Tu sais maman (dis-je en prenant du pain et du lait) lorsqu'il faut se reposer, je le fais.

- Haha, je vois ça.

- Maman, elle est où Pippa ?

- Elle est au lycée

- Ah bon

- Elle t'avait dit pourtant

- Alors, j'étais vraiment fatigué (je commençais à manger, j'étais dans mes réflexions quand je m'étais souvenu d'une chose) maman, tu le savais pour Mark pas vrai, (elle s'arrêta un instant et me regarda).

- Oui, il voulait te faire une surprise. Comment tu l'as su ? (dit-elle en fronçant les sourcilles).

- Je l'ai vu... en fait c'est lui qui m'avait vu et je peux te dire que je n'oublierais jamais ça.

- Pourquoi ? (elle reprenait ce qu'elle faisait)

- Maman, il était venu derrière moi silencieusement et il m'avait fait peur. J'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir.

- Haha, ça c'est bien ton ami. (le silence revint)

- Vous n'aviez pas honte de m'avoir menti et pourtant vous saviez que cela m'avais touché.

- Désolée mon chérit (elle vint me prendre dans ses bras) tu sais on voulait te faire une surprise.

- C'est réussit

- Oh oui Mark a appelé, il a dit qu'il allait passer ici.

- Cool à quelle heure ?

- Vers 14h00

- OK (j'ai fini de manger et j'étais allé dans ma chambre).

_XOXOXOXOXOX_

J'ouvris la télé, je zappais sur les chaînes, je ne trouvais rien de passionnant. J'avais laissé sur une documentation sur les animaux. J'ai pris mon bol remplit de raisin que j'avais piqué à ma mère et j'ai commencé à les mangeaient. Ce documentaire parlait de l'accouplement entre animaux, il parlait de la mère et le père. Et cela me faisait souvenir de mon père qui était mort dans un accident de voiture lorsque j'avais cinq ans. Je me rappelle même plus de lui, il n'y avait que les photos d'aujourd'hui pour mettre un visage sur ce père. Je n'avais même pas rendu compte que mes larmes tombaient sur mes joues. Il me manquait, ma mère n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'autre après lui. Elle vit que pour nous mais, moi je voulais qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un d'autre pour qu'elle se sente aimer. J'essuie mes larmes, c'était malin ça de se rappelle mon père dans ce genre de moment. C'était toujours lorsque j'avais un peu de calme qu'il venait souvent me hanter. Le document dura au moins une heure, j'avais fait une pause pour aller à la salle de bain et j'étais revenu pour le voir. Ensuite, j'avais regardé un film d'horreur qui passait par là. C'était vraiment bien, il y avait du suspens...

J'ai regardé l'heure

- Bon sans il est déjà 12h00. L'heure passe vite (je me parlais à moi-même), Je crois que je vais aider ma mère à mettre la table. Ma sœur va bientôt arriver (dis-je).

_XOXOXOXOXOXOX_

- Alors t'as première journée au lycée

- C'était morne, ennuyant, je t'envie. Moi aussi j'avais envie de rester à la maison

- oh la pauvre.

- Haha (dit elle sarcastique)

On passa la demi-heure à parler de tout et de rien même sur le beau temps. Puis elle était partie au lycée quant à moi, j'avais aidé ma mère à débarrasser la table. Ensuite, j'étais allé au salon pour attendre mon ami Mark qui allait arriver vers 14h00. Pour tuer le temps, j'ai écouté de la musique, j'ai fini de ranger ma chambre, mes affaires aussi pour demain. L'heure passait vite et j'avais entendu la sonnette, il était là.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOX_

Il dit bonjour à ma mère et me sauta dessous en nous faisons tomber au sol. Cela faisait mal, c'était un vrai idiot.

- Non mais, ça ne va pas la tête Mark.

- Haha, moi ma tête va bien.

- très drôle. Descend t'es lourd.

- Même pas vrai, (il monta et m'aida aussi puis nous partions dans ma chambre. Ce qu'il pouvait être un vrai gamin celui-là. Il s'allongea sur mon lit sans ma permission, il ne changera jamais celui-là. J'ai soupiré de lassitude. Il me faisait signe de le rejoindre ce que je fis. J'aimais beaucoup être avec lui. Je me sentais en paix entre ses bras et puis, il était le petit copain de ma sœur. Au début c'était vraiment très dur d'accepter leur relation car c'était mon meilleur ami et le voir avec ma petite sœur avait été un choque. On s'était pas parlé pendant deux longs mois. C'était un record pour nous. Mais grâce à l'entêtement de ma sœur, on s'était ré-conseillé. J'enfouis mon visage dans cou. On était beaucoup fusionnel moi et lui, c'était mon meilleur ami depuis toujours) alors près pour demain.

- Oui de toute façon on n'a pas le choix.

- Tu as raison (il sentait mes cheveux)

- Non mais, tu vas arrête de sentir mes cheveux (dis-je avec amusant parce que je ne pouvais rien faire depuis qu'on avait cinq ans il me faisait toujours cela et c'était la même excuse).

- Je peux rien si tes cheveux sens la fraîcheur de l'hiver. C'est tellement bon. (il commença à m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Il savait que je te détestais ça).

- Tu es un vrai idiot. Depuis quand les cheveux sent l'hiver ah.

- Si tu laissais quelqu'un d'autre sentir tes cheveux la personne aurait dit la même chose.

- Plutôt mourir

- Alors, je suis le chanceux qui peut les sentir

- ça tu peux le dire (on continua à parler de nos études. Ce qu'on allait faire. Puis le sujet changea).

- Elle est où ta sœur

- Tu sais très bien, elle est où (dis-je en souriant) arrête de faire l'innocent .

- Mais pas du tout.

- Je vais te croire oui (il embrassa mon cou) arrête ça, ça chatouille alors tu vas la chercher.

- Oui

- A quelle heure ?

- Tu fais vraiment un grand-frère indigne. Tu ne sais même pas quand ta sœur sortira du lycée.

- Hey, elle est grande et elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

- Je rigole, tu sais bien. Elle sort vers 18h00.

On continua à parler. Il m'avait raconté qu'hier, il s'était perdu dans l'université après que j'étais parti, le pauvre.

- Comment étais tu perdus ?

- J'en sais rien. Tu sais que je me suis perdu à l'ouest.( je rigolais) Arrête de rigolé.

- Haha

L'heure était venue pour aller chercher ma petite sœur. Il me dit au revoir ainsi qu'à ma mère. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas revenir après, il avait un dîner très important avec sa famille.

_XOXOXOXOXOX_

Le soir était tranquille, j'ai dîné avec ma famille puis j'étais parti vers ma chambre. Comme j'avais tout préparé l'après-midi, j'ai regardé les Simpson puis j'étais allé dire à ma sœur bonne nuit ainsi qu'à ma mère et je m'étais couché. Demain c'était un nouveau jour.

_XOXOXOXOXOX_

_J'étais seul dans un parque, je voyais quelqu'un s'approcher de moi. J'avais l'impression que je le connaissais. La personne vint me rejoindre, s'assit à côté de moi et prit ma main. Sa main était vraiment chaude et humide. Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et me sourit. Il s'approcha de mes lèvres et l'effleura et dit:_

- Jack, réveille toi (c'était quoi ça) Jack réveille toi sinon tu vas être en retard (J'ouvris les yeux et devant moi se tenait ma petite sœur Pippa. Je soupire ce n'était qu'un rêve. Idiot que j'étais, je m'étais convaincu que c'était la réalité).

- Jack

- Oui oui, je suis réveillé.

- Tant mieux dépêches toi sinon tu vas être en retard.

- Mais de quoi tu parles

- Ah Jack, tu es vraiment désespérant, tu oublies la rentrer.

- Eh merde, il est quel heure ?

- Mmm (elle réfléchit avant de dire) il est l'heure de t'acheter une montre.

- Très drôle (je lui balançais un coussin sur la tête, j'étais sorti vite du lit avant qu'elle m'attaque et j'ai regardé l'heure, je m'enfuis vers la salle de bain et Pippa derrière moi en m'insultant d'idiot de marmotte).

_XOXOXOXOXOXOX_

- C'était quoi tous ses bruits les enfants

- Ce n'est rien, c'est Jack qui c'était réveillé du mauvais pied.

- Tu sais ce que mon pied te dit...

- Jack

- ça va maman si on peut plus s'amuser. Bon j'y vais

- Cette fois n'oublie pas ton porte feuille (dit Pippa en me regardant. Voilà pourquoi parfois je détestais qu'ils soient en couple.)

- Et toi achète une case dans ta tête, idiote (dis je énervé

- Plutôt toi mon pauvre, (elle s'énerva aussi) tu es un incapable.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'incapable.

- Quoi ?

- Il t'en merde (j'ai claqué la porte en sortant. Ce qu'elle pouvait être énervante parfois.)

- Moi aussi, Jack (je l'ai entendu lorsque je prenais ma voiture. J'ai démarré et j'étais parti. Il faudrait vraiment que je me calme. Bon sans comment sa pu partir ainsi. J'étais arrivé à 7h40. Il me restait que 10 minutes pour trouver une place dans se parking. J'avais trouvé une place au bout de sept minutes. Heureusement que ce n'était pas tous les étudiants qui possédaient une voiture. Je me garai et j'étais sorti.)

Dans chaque partie de cette université, il y avait quatre parkings pour chaque rose des vents. J'étais un peu nerveux, il y avait beaucoup de gens qui allaient dans le même bâtiments. Quelqu'un me bascula et n'avait même pas demander pardon. J'étais arrivé dans la salle indiquée, il y avait du monde. C'était des salles qui comportaient 40 tables et chaises. Je m'étais installé un peu devant. Il était 7h59. Bientôt nos professeurs allaient arriver.

- Salut, je peux m'asseoir avec toi (dit un jeune homme. Je le regardai. Il avait les cheveux bruns et des yeux marron avec des taches de rousseurs).

- Oui pas de problème (le jeune homme s'installa à mes côtés).

- En fait, je m'appelle Jamie Benett et toi.

- Jack Frost, enchanté

- Moi de même (il allait dire quelque chose d'autre mais quelqu'un demanda le silence.)

- Bonjour, je m'appelle madame Lurgi Hammas. Je veux que vous m'appelais par madame Hammas. Mon collègue monsieur Avaz ne peut pas venir aujourd'hui parce qu'il est en réunion. Donc comme monsieur Henrie vous l'avait expliqué hier, on est deux professeurs dans cette classe. Tout au long de l'année on va vous aider dans vos parcours scolaires. Pendant toute l'année vous allez entendre que ma voix parce que comme vous le saviez monsieur Avaz ne peut pas parler. Mais, c'est lui qui dirige quasi tous les cours, il prépare à l'avance ce que je vais dire et ce que je vais faire. Si vous avez des problèmes demander lui comme n'importe quel autre professeur. Ici on enseigne la tolérance, le partage. Bon si vous n'avez pas des questions, je passe aux explications de vos cours (mais personne ne disait rien).

- Elle a l'air gentille (chuchota Jamie, je n'ai hoché que la tête).

- Bon pas de question (elle donna encore une pause et puis elle continua) donc je vais expliquer un peu c'est quoi L.C-3 c'est-à-dire Langue et Civilisations en zone 3. La langue que vous allez étudier c'est l'espagnol et civilisation on va toucher dans l'histoire mais tout cela en espagnol comme vous en doutiez. Donc on va étudier pendant toute l'année la civilisation en Espagne. Puis il y a un bonus avec C.1 c'est-à-dire Civilisation 1 donc en anglais ou en autre langue si vous vouliez. Elle rapporte chaque trimestre 10 points mais en contre parti si vous manquiez ses cours pendant un mois, les points sont retirés et vous auriez une sanction pour votre comportement. Pour plus d'information, il faut aller voir la conseillère qui s'appelle madame Sanchez. Des questions... (elle nous regardait comme elle voyait que personne ne posait des questions, elle commença à faire l'appelle. Ensuite, elle commença le cours.) Oh oui à partir de maintenant on parlera qu'espagnol pour vous habituer.

- Waouh c'est du lourd l'université ( dit Jamie)

- Oui ( j'ai répondit ensuite on commença à écrire ce qu'il y avait sur le tableau).

- Hoy, vamos estudiar un poco de vocabulario que vamos utilizar con la civilización. Vale ( on répond oui de la tête) alguien sabe como se dice la guerre en español ( quelqu'un leva la main) si

- No es la guerra.

- Si, bravo. Vamos a continuar. Quiero saber como se dice la famine en español ?

Un autre élève lève la main et elle donna la parole

- Hambruna

- Si. Vale continuamos

Puis on avait continué jusqu'à l'heure de la pose. J'avais fait de plus en plus connaissance avec mon partenaire de table. Il était sympas, il avait une sœur comme moi. Il avait 19 ans. La pose passa vite avant qu'on retourne en classe. Dans cette deuxième partit on devait lire une partie de la guerre en Espagne sur la radicalisation. Et c'était moi qui devait le lire, j'étais stressé à mort, mon cœur battait à la chamade ? J'avais qu'une envie c'était de m'enfuir mais, j'ai prit mon livre et j'ai commencé à lire.

- Aunque el centro-derecha busca revertir las reformas aprobadas por la izquierda entre 1931 y 1933, que no tranquilizó totalmente sus partidarios. Los sucesos de Asturias han aumentado la angustia de la revolución España similar a la Revolución Rusa de 1917. La tentación de recurrir a un golpe de Estado se extiende mantenida por el activismo del movimiento realista (carlistas) o nuevo (Falange). Las dos Españas son ahora perseguidos por dos grandes temores: el de la revolución bolchevique y la del fascismo. La estrecha victoria del Frente Popular que agrupa toda la izquierda en las elecciones parlamentarias en febrero de 1936 se va a analizar en este contexto.

En 1935, la participación del gobierno de la CEDA se fortalece; José María Gil Robles se convirtió en Ministro de Guerra y hasta gran número de posiciones generales. En enero de 1936, se solicitó al Presidente de la República de él al frente de un nuevo gobierno, pero Niceto Alcalá Zamora prefieren disolver las Cortes.

- Gracias señor Frost, vamos continuar con señor Benett.

- Si

Et le matin passa ainsi. Durant la pose de midi, j'avais pas vu Mark mais j'avais un ami aujourd'hui que j'avais rencontré en cours. On avait parlé beaucoup surtout pour cette après midi où il y avait du sport et cette fois-ci on avait juste la langue espagnole sans la civilisation. C'était bien et c'était reposant.

_XOXOXOXOXOX_

L'après midi passa vite. J'avais rencontré quelqu'un d'intéressant. Jamie était vraiment un clown en dehors des cours, il me faisait beaucoup rire. Aujourd'hui on sortait des cours vers 17h00 mais les autres jours comme mon emploie du temps disait, j'allais sortir de plus en plus tard. Je sortais à 18h00 le mardi, le jeudi à 17h00 le lundi à 19h00 ainsi que le Vendredi et à 12h00 le mercredi. C'était des jours chargés mine de rien car j'avais choisi des options. J'étais rentré chez moi, je n'avais pas adressé la parole à Pippa, j'ai salué ma mère puis j'étais partit dans ma chambre. J'étais resté la-bas jusqu'à 9h00 avant d'aller manger. Le dîner avait été un peu tendue entre moi et ma petite sœur. J'avais dit à ma mère bonne nuit et j'étais partit vers ma chambre pour aller dormir.

Mes yeux se fermaient tout seul, mais avant d'aller aux pays des songes j'avais senti quelqu'un m'embrassait sur le front, j'avais souri intérieurement. C'était ma sœur, elle faisait tout le temps sa quand on était fâché tous les deux pour me demander pardon. Et cela marchait tout le temps. Demain je serais même plus fâché contre elle.

Fin

* * *

><p>Vocabulaire :<p>

Primo giorno* = Premier jour

Sandy Avaz**= Sable en anglais et Sable en arménien c'est Avaz. Donc Sandy Avaz. Un nom propre aux marchand de sable.

Lou Lurgi Hammas***= Lurgi est fée en géorgien et Hammas est dent en estonien donc la fée des dents. Lou c'est prénom que j'ai voulu la donné.

–-

**NB : Le chapitre 2 bientôt intitulée Hatsumi sera poster ici. Laisse moi vos impression sur ce chapitre. **

–-

Signer :

_Simpson-yaoi_


	3. Chapter 2:Hatsumi

**Chapitre 2 : **Hatsumi*

* * *

><p>Mon téléphone portable me réveilla. J'avais comme sonnerie la chanson Take you de Justin Bieber. Ma tête était enfouis sur mon oreiller, ma main droite tapotas doucement ma table de chevet en cherchant mon portable. Je le cherchais encore au moins quelques secondes avant de le trouver, j'ai cliqué sur le bouton vert et je l'ai apporté à mon oreille droite.<p>

- Allô

- Oui bonjour monsieur Frost

- Oui, (dis-je en bâillent, j'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux.).

- Excuse-moi de vous déranger à une bonne heure pareille mais j'ai des informations.

- Euh excuse-moi mais, vous êtes qui ?

- Oh excuse-moi de mon impolitesse. Je suis de l'université Rise of the Guardians.

- Oui (mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut à 6h00 du matin en regardant ma montre).

- C'est pour vous annoncer que ce matin il n'y a pas cours. Vous commencez à 13h00 de l'après-midi.

- D'accord, merci (cool j'allais pouvoir dormir encore un peu plus)

- De rien, au revoir monsieur Frost

- Au revoir

Je fermais mon portable, je l'ai balancé sur mon lit et je m'étais rendormit. C'était ma sœur qui était venue me réveiller vers 7h00 mais j'avais marmonné quelque chose, je crois qu'elle m'avait compris et m'as laissé tranquille.

C'était vers 9h00 du matin que ma mère était venue me réveiller avant d'aller au travail. Elle m'avait demandé d'aller acheter du pain et du jus parce qu'il n'y avait plus. C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle commençait le travail. J'ai pris au moins une vingtaine de minutes pour me préparer ainsi qu'une bonne trentaine de minutes pour manger et laver ce que j'avais sali. J'ai pris l'argent, mes clés et j'étais parti acheter ce qui manquait.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOX_

J'étais dans le super marché en train de choisir quel genre de jus j'allais ramener parce que si je ne ramenais pas le bon, elles allaient râler. Donc pour satisfaire tout le monde j'ai pris du jus de pomme celle préférée de ma mère, un jus d'orange pour ma sœur et un jus d'ananas moi. Ensuite, j'étais allé chercher du pain complet pour mademoiselle Pippa qui ne mangeait que ça. Puis d'autres types de pain. Pour faire le tout, j'ai pris des pommes et un peu de banane aussi.

Je n'aimais vraiment pas venir faire les courses parce qu'à chaque fois, je sortais avec un mal de crâne. A chaque fois que je venais ici, je faisais tout mon possible de finir ce que j'avais à faire rapidement.

J'étais tellement distrait que j'avais basculé quelqu'un. Et merde, je l'ai aidé à se mettre début.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne faisais pas attention.

- Ce n'est pas grave, (disait une de petites filles, le père n'avait rien dit je crois que je l'avais un peu sonné. Ma culpabilité revient).

- Je vous laisse et encore désolé, (ils hochèrent la tête et j'étais parti vers la caisse. Vraiment j'étais maladroit. J'ai payé et j'étais reparti vers ma voiture au même moment, j'ai vu la personne que j'avais basculée un peu plutôt aller vers sa voiture, je crois qu'il avait senti que quelqu'un l'observer et me regarda. J'avais rougi tellement son regard était puissant. J'ai tourné la tête et rentra vite dans ma voiture et j'ai démarré).

Lorsque j'étais rentré chez moi, j'avais encore ce regard sur moi. C'était incroyable, je mettais senti pendant un instant faible devant lui et aussi mon corps tremblait. Voilà pourquoi j'évitais ce genre de regard ce qui faisait battre mon cœur. Mais en même temps je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais rougi peut être de honte mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais senti un ouragan à l'intérieur de moi. J'ai hoché la tête de gauche à droite pour faire oublier ce genre de réflexion qui était idiot.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOX_

J'ai senti quelqu'un ouvrir la porte et j'étais allé voir qui c'était.

- Salut

- Salut, (c'était Pippa, elle avait l'air terrible si je peux dire ça. J'étais encore un peu fâché contre elle. Elle regardait les larmes aux yeux.)

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Pippa ? (dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras).

- Je suis désolée...

- De quoi ?

- Pour hier, je n'ai pas voulu m'importer ainsi avec toi (dit-elle en pleurant), je déteste quand on est fâché.

- Je ... moi aussi, je n'aurais pas dû m'importer aussi. Je suis le grand-frère ici.

- Alors, on est réconcilié.

- Oui (elle me serra fort cela faisait un peu mal) Pippa tu me fais mal.

- Désolée

- Ce n'est rien, elle est où maman (en allant vers la cuisiner)

- Elle travaille

- Ah oui c'est vrai, elle reprend aujourd'hui. Tu es allé faire les courses.

- Oui

- Tu as préparé à manger (j'ai hoché la tête, elle s'installa et on commença à manger).

- Dis-moi Jack.

- Oui

- Pourquoi tu as dit que je devais te laisser dormir.

- Oh oui, c'était l'université qui m'avait appelée pour annoncer que je n'avais pas cours ce matin.

- Eh bah tu as eu de la chanceux

- Oh oui sinon j'allais là-bas pour rien, (on se regardait tous les deux et on sourit. La tranquillité était venue).

- Hier, tu as vu Mark... (en prenant une bouchée)

- Non, on n'a pas les mêmes cours et puis l'université est tellement grande qu'à la récréation c'est difficile de se rencontrer. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien

- Pippa

- Je te jure c'est juste qu'il me manque.

- Oh l'amour quand il nous tiens

- Je verrai quand monsieur Jack Frost va tomber amoureux, j'ai envie de voir ta tête.

- Ce n'est pas pour le moment.

- N'oublie pas Jack, l'amour tombe toujours là où en attend pas.

- Je n'espère pas.

- Pourquoi ? (elle avait fini de manger et elle commençait à débarrasser la table)

- Tu sais moi et l'amour cela fait deux.

- Comme tu veux mais, quand tu vas tomber amoureux, tu vas voir ...

- Si tu le dis...

- Bon on y va, il est l'heure. J'aime beaucoup passer des moments ainsi avec toi.

- Tu n'es pas la seule, Pippa. Je te raccompagne au lycée.

- Non merci mais, Marisol vient me chercher.

- Elle est en bas

- Tu la connais, elle vient toujours à l'heure

- Oui

On commença à descendre lorsque je vois la meilleure amie de Pippa.

- Bonjour, Marisol

- Salut Jack alors comment tu vas ?

- Bien et toi ?

- ça va ...

Je leur dis au revoir et j'étais reparti vers l'université. J'ai montré ma carte d'étudiant et il me laissa passer. Je me garai dans le parking nord donc 10 minutes du portail jusqu'au parking. Et heureusement qu'il y avait quatre entrer principale.

_XOXOXOXOXOX_

- Salut Jamie (dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui).

- Salut Jack (il était toujours souriant, plein de vie) alors, ils ton appelaient aussi.

- Oui sinon j'allais venir pour rien.

- Moi aussi. Tu sais aujourd'hui on va connaître notre deuxième professeur, j'ai hâte.

Je lui souris je regardais la classe qui était complète aujourd'hui. Les étudiants étaient en train de s'installer lorsque madame Hammas et certainement monsieur Avaz rentra dans la salle. Et lorsque j'ai vu qui c'était, j'ai senti mon cœur qui battait beaucoup trop fort. C'était la même personne que j'avais basculé au super marché, j'espérai qu'il ne se souviendrait pas de moi. Oh la malchance et une partie de moi voulait qu'il s'en souvienne. Il marchait lentement vers sa chaise, c'était comme au ralentit. J'en étais sûr qu'il mesurait 1m80, il faisait une demi-tête de plus que madame Hammas parce que mon oncle Charlie mesurait pareil et sa femme mesurait 1m73 comme madame Hammas. Il était vraiment grand, il était vraiment beau. Ses cheveux blonds cendré et ses yeux noisettes.

- Waouh (dit Jamie à côté de moi, je pensais la même chose même si ça me dérange un peu parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de penser ce genre de choses. Pour moi chacun était comme il était mais, lui il ne me laissait pas indifférent. De toute façon au super marché avec son regard posé sur moi, il m'avait captivé. Je me sentais bizarre. Tout le monde le regardait et je crois qu'ils pensaient la même chose).

- Silence, ( dit madame Hammas) voici monsieur Avaz, ( il nous sourit, les filles ont carrément soupiré de bonheur. Il regarda partout dans la salle mais son regard c'était attardé sur moi. J'ai baissé les yeux, je supportais pas son regard. S'il continuait comme ça, j'allais rougir. Il faut qu'il arrête de me regarder c'est ce qu'il fit après quelques secondes).

Il prit une craie et commença à écrire alors que madame Hammas nous parlait mais, j'écoutais rien. J'avais encré mon regard sûr lui, il me fascinait. Il m'avait envoûté. C'était juste un regard mais il m'avait captivé. Comment j'allais faire pendant toute une année. Je le fixais tellement qu'il se retourna pour me regarder et là l'horreur j'ai rougi. Je voulais être enterré là tout de suite. Il me sourit et j'avais l'impression que c'était juste pour moi mais il y avait encore 39 personnes dans cette salle. J'ai baissé les yeux, mon cœur me faisait mal. Il se retourna pour continuer à écrire.

- Jack..Jack

- Oui

- Eh bah mon vieux qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ( demande Jamie) tu es tout rouge, tu es malade.

- Non c'est juste que j'ai un coup de chaud.

- D'accord, ( il me regarde pour voir si je mentais).

Le cours continua, les filles demandaient toujours de l'aide au professeur Avaz lorsque c'était madame Hammas qui venait les aider elles étaient déçues. J'évitais de le regarder pour ne pas commencer à rougir à nouveau mais c'était impossible. Je le sentais tout autour de moi. Et lorsqu'il posta devant moi car Jamie avait demandé de l'aide mon cœur c'était arrêté. Lorsque Jamie lui demanda quelque chose, monsieur Avaz lui écrivait dans un ardoise spécialement pour lui. Il avait une belle écriture aussi et il expliqua vraiment bien. Sa présence était forte, son odeur était délicieux, il sentait la vanille et autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à trouver. Il finit avec Jamie, je pensais qu'il allait partir lorsqu'il écrit quelque chose sur son ardoise et me tendit

_''Tu as besoin d'aide''_

J'ai hoché la tête pour dire non car j'étais incapable de parler pour le moment tant qu'il était côté de moi. Puis il était parti.

- Tu es sûr que ça va Jack, (chuchota Jamie)

- Oui, je vais bien. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? (mais je savais déjà la réponse).

- Parce que tu agis bizarrement.

- Tu fais des idées, (je voulais changer de sujet mais c'était peine perdue)

- Tu es sur

- Oui, j'en suis sûr. Bon on écoute la prof, (il ne disait plus rien mais, je savais qu'il n'allait pas me lâche de si tôt).

J'ai regardé ma montre, il n'était que 4h30. J'ai soupiré donc j'allais endurer ça pendant longtemps avant que 18h00 n'arrive. Ma vie était fichu.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

Enfin la sonnerie, la fin des cours, j'avais hâte de sortir de la salle mais, les 38 étudiants qui bloquaient les deux portes, je devais attendre. Jamie était parti plus vite car il avait un rendez-vous. De toute façon ce n'était pas mes oignons. Bon sans il était 18h10 et la salle était toujours pleine.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Quelque chose me toucha le bras, c'était un papier que quelqu'un m'avait envoyé. La salle avait peu de monde, j'ai commencé à marcher. J'ai ouvert le papier et j'ai lu. J'étais vraiment surpris

_''Salut ne soit pas gêné, je te pardonne pour la bousculade''_

Je l'ai regardé mais il était sur l'ordinateur j'ai souri mais s'il savait à quoi je pensais lorsque je le voyais. Au moins, il m'avait reconnu. J'étais moins pressé de sortir de l'université et moins pressé de le perdre de vu mais, je devais arrêter pour mon bien alors j'étais parti.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

Ma mère était déjà arrivée, je voulais parler avec elle ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui mais, je n'avais pas le courage. Mais je voulais juste savoir quelque chose. Ma sœur était dans sa chambre, parfait.

- Maman (dis je d'une petite voix)

- Oui chérit (elle me regarda, j'avais l'impression de devenir le gamin de neuf ans paumé qui avait besoin de sa maman).

- Je peux te poser une question.

- Oui, assis toi (je faisais ce qu'elle m'avait demandé. Comment lui dire ? Il faut que j'essaye).

- Maman

- Oui

- Est-ce...est-ce qu'on peut tomber amoureux d'un seul regard ? (dis-je en baissant les yeux, j'avais honte. J'espérai qu'elle n'avait pas compris ou faut qu'elle fasse semblant alors).

- C'est tout à fait possible. C'est comme d'un coup tu découvrais ton âme sœur. C'était comme ça que j'étais tombée amoureuse de ton père.

- C'est vrai.

- Oui si je me rappelle bien c'était un jour de pluie dans un super marché (quelle ironie du sort) J'avais à cette époque 15 ans et lui 20 ans.

- Tu l'as vraiment aimé d'un coup comme ça sans rien demander.

- Oui, je savais que si je le laissais partir, j'allais le regretter.

- Waouh, c'est incroyable.

- Tout peut arriver dans la vie mon chérit, (géniale j'étais tombé amoureux de mon professeur) pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour rien, (je t'adore maman, tu fais semblant), j'y vais dans ma chambre .

- D'accord si tu as d'autres questions

-Oui, je sais je viens te voir, (elle me sourit, je lui dis bonne nuit et j'allais dans ma chambre).

Alors, soit j'étais maudit ou chanceux de tomber amoureux. Mais j'étais plus maudit, c'était mon professeur de langue et surtout même s'il m'aimait chose futile les relations entre enseignant et élève étaient interdit.

Quelqu'un m'avait vraiment jeté un sort, j'ai envie de pleurer...

Fin

* * *

><p>Vocabulaire :<p>

Hatsumi*= Premier regard

–-

**NB : Le chapitre 3 bientôt intitulée Rivali im i përjetshëm sera poster ici. Laisse moi vos impression sur ce chapitre. **

–-

Signer :

_Simpson-yaoi_


	4. Chapter 3: Rivali im i përje

**Chapitre 3 : **Rivali im i përjetshëm*

* * *

><p>Ce matin, je ne me sentais pas bien. J'avais mal au ventre, j'avais l'impression que j'allais y passer. Ma tête aussi me faisait mal comme si quelqu'un criait à l'intérieur. Je me levais pour prendre une aspirine pour calmer ce mal qui me rongeait. J'ai regardé l'heure, il était 5h00 du matin. Moi qui pensais que c'était l'heure d'aller à l'université. Alors, je ne fis pas beaucoup de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ma famille qui dormait. J'ai prit un compriment et j'étais allé me coucher car si je restais encore une minute debout, j'allais m'évanouir, ma tête de cessait de tourner. Lorsque ma tête rejoint mon oreiller, je me sentis mieux. Et je m'étais rendormit.<p>

_J'étais allongé sur un lit, je ne savais pas où j'étais. L'endroit était familier. Quelqu'un s'allongea sur mon corps, j'avais terriblement chaud. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, il faisait tout noir mais mes sens me disait que je le connaissais. Il commença à caresser mes cheveux à les sentir. Sa main gauche commença à parcourir mon corps, il laissait ses empreintes car maintenant j'en étais sûr que c'était un homme. Il commença à me déshabiller, mon corps ne me répondait plus, j'étais dans un petit nuage. Il m'embrassa encore et encore, j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un était en train de voler mon air. J'avais besoin de respirer, de sentir son corps sur le mien, c'était tellement bon. Il commença à descendre de plus en plus bas, j'étais angoissé et en même temps j'espérais qu'il ira encore plus bas toujours plus bas. Lorsque je pensais qu'il allait enfin toucher cet endroit si sensible, il s'était évanouie et je me réveillais en sueur._

Mon corps tout entier était en suer. J'avais l'impression que j'y étais encore, j'étais tellement perdu que je n'avais pas remarqué ma sœur qui depuis une bonne minute m'appelait.

- Enfin tu es réveillé, Jack... tu m'entends (j'étais vraiment perdu, j'ai regardé partout. La fièvre m'avait fait délirer un peu même beaucoup, j'ai touché mon front. Je soupirais, je n'avais plus mal) tu m'entends (mais qu'est-ce qui criait comme ça, j'ai regardé vers cette voix, c'était ma petite sœur Pippa).

- Bon sans pourquoi tu cris comme ça, cela me fait mal à la tête.

- Tu te fiches de moi cela fait au moins une bonne vingtaine de minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller.

- Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Excuse accepter. Bon dépêches toi. Maman est déjà parti. Moi aussi je pars, il faut que tu te dépêches, il est l'heure et cette fois-ci tu ne pourras pas prendre le petit déjeuner.

- C'est bon j'ai compris, je vais le prendre la-bas.

- OK, bon à midi alors et bonne matinée

- A toi aussi, (puis elle s'en alla, je me préparais vite pour aller à l'université).

_XOXOXOXOXOXOX_

J'étais arrivé pile à l'heure mais le dur était à venir. Il fallait que je trouve une place de parking au plus vite sinon je serrai vraiment en retard en cours.

- Aller bougez-vous, (j'ai commencé à crier, il y avait des gens qui faisaient vraiment exprès pour qu'on arrive en retard. J'étais sorti vite de la voiture, j'ai prit mon sac, j'ai fermé à clés et j'ai commencé à courir comme un malade. Encore un petit effort).

_XOXOXOXOXOXOX_

- Regarde où tu vas minus.

- Je suis désolé (dis-je après, avoir percuté quelqu'un, il était vraiment en colère. Je m'attirais que des ennuie ses temps si), je ne vous ai pas vous, (j'étais vraiment pressé mais, il a prit mon bras dans sa main gauche, il m'arrêta sec. Il me faisait vraiment mal), lâche moi.

- Non pas envie (je l'ai regardé mais, il lui manquait une case à ce type et pourtant j'avais demandé pardon), tu devrais respecter tes aînées.

- Quoi ? (non mais je rêve, il fallait vraiment qu'il me lâche, je sentais plus mon bras droit), lâche moi tu me fais mal.

- Oh la petite nature (mais je rêvais, il avait un vrai problème. J'essayai de me dégager mais c'était une erreur, il serra encore plus fort) les gars regardaient, il va pleurer.

- Connard (j'ai dit d'une petite voix)

- Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

- Il a dit connard (dit un mec à côté d'une fille. L'homme qui me tenait par le bras me regarda. J'ai vu sa main droite partir partir en direction de mon visage. J'ai fermé les yeux mais rien n'arriva. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux devant moi tenait une fille un peu plus grande que moi qui tenait le bras du mec).

- Arrête Tokki** sinon on va avoir des problèmes

- Mais tu as vu comment il m'a appelé

- Mais c'est toi qui avait commencé et je te signale qu'il avait demandé pardon, (ce Tokki resta bouge bée un instant en la regardant. Ce Tokki savait qu'elle avait raison), excuse mon petit ami. Il est d'humeur changeante parfois. Je m'appelle Ashley.

- Jack (mais j'étais vraiment terrifié par ce mec si elle n'avait pas intervenu j'allais passer à la casserole).

- Demande lui pardon, Tokki

- Mais..

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne va si, j'attends (elle était vraiment en colère).

- Je suis désolé, (il n'était vraiment pas sincère mais bon maintenant il fallait je me dépêche d'aller en cours avec cinq minutes de retard en regardant ma montre, géniale).

- Il faut que je parte...

- Pas de problème, au revoir Jack, (j'ai hoché la tête et j'étais parti. Drôle de rencontre. Heureusement que je ne m'étais pas fait tabasser).

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

J'ouvris lentement la porte tous les regards se posaient sur moi. Mon dieu, je voulais mourir maintenant là tout de suite. C'était trop pour moi, j'avais du mal à parler.

- Ex...excuse moi d'être en retard, (en plus il me regardait son sourire était vraiment magnifique).

- Je vous accepte mais, (j'ai senti le pire) vous allez faire une heure de retenue cet après-midi.

- Oui madame Hammas, (ce n'était pas juste j'aurais dû rester chez moi. J'étais allé m'asseoir à côté de Jamie et ils avaient reprit les cours).

- Pourquoi tu es arrivé en retard..

- Ce n'est pas ma faute j'ai eue des problèmes

- De réveiller

- Non, bon j'ai envie de me concentrer

- D'accord, j'étais préoccupé que tu ne venais pas

- (je soupire), désolé Jamie c'est juste...

- Pas grave tu as raison, il faut reprends les cours

Il me sourit et j'essayais de suivre les cours mais c'était impossible. J'avais le regard encré en lui. Je n'étais pas du tout concentrer. Mes joues étaient en feu, j'avais du mal à rester paisible. Lorsqu'il passa devant et sa tenue m'effleura, j'avais des frissons. Cela n'allait pas du tout le faire. J'étais maudit le mercredi. C'était moi où il passait toujours de mon côté. L'heure passait doucement c'était horrible. J'avais juste envie que la pose arrive. J'ai fit l'heure l'erreur de le regarder dans les yeux, j'étais hypnotise par lui. Mon corps tout entier ne bougeait plus. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva, j'ai rougi comme pas possible. J'espérai juste qu'il ne se doutait de rien sinon honte-à-moi.

XOXOXOXOXOX

On avait passé une matinée calme mais j'étais très anxieux. Madame Hammas m'avait dit que j'allais passer une heure de retenue avec lui. A cet instant là, j'avais que, oh mon dieu dans ma tête. C'était horrible et l'heure s'approchait, j'étais avec ma sœur lorsque l'heure arriva.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOX_

On était tous les deux seuls. La salle était vide aucun bruit ne sortait. Je me demandais ce que je faisais ici.

- Oh oui abrutit, j'étais arrivé en retard, (le professeur se retourna vers moi, continue comme cela et il allait te prendre pour un fou en parlant tout seul).

Serte parler tout seul n'arrangeait rien. Il vint vers moi, s'assit à côté de moi. J'espérai qu'il n'entendait pas mon cœur. Il commença à écrire :

'' Tu aimerais revoir le cours de ce matin puisque tu étais arrivé en retard'' (j'aurais aimé qu'il ne parle pas de ça mais bon, il avait raison, j'ai besoin qu'il m'explique quelques trucs, attends est-ce qu'il venait de me tutoyer. Autant avoir une heure de retenue autant profiter.)

- Oui, (il sourit).

Il commença alors à m'expliquer, il avait une belle écriture. Je crois qu'il avait compris que je n'étais pas attentif à ce qu'il écrivait. Il tapota légèrement dans mon dos lors que je l'ai regardé j'ai rougi, j'étais vraiment alors pas du tout attentif à ce qu'il écrivait.

- Pardon, (j'ai tout gêné)

_''Ce n'est rien. Dite moi c'est temps si tu n'es pas attentif en cours.''_

- Désolé...

Il me regarda intensément, j'ai détourné les yeux. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de me regarder ainsi.

'' _Qu'est ce qu'il a _?'' (oh non non non pas ça, je me sentis mal. Ma température commençais à augmenter. Il était trop proche de moi beaucoup trop proche. Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte dans quel état il me mettait. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose d'important mais, il n'avait pas osé. Il serra ma main qui était sur la table, sa main était chaude. Il ramena ma main sur son cœur, je ne comprenais pas mais, entendre son cœur battre ainsi c'était une vrai mélodie. Il s'approcha encore et encore de mon visage et s'arrêta juste devant mes lèvres. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait faire, je voulais qu'il m'embrasse. C'est qu'il fit, il posa doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes. C'était fantastique de sentir sa langue parcourir ma bouche en cherchant sa consœur. C'était un baiser mortelle et tellement bon, j'ai gémit de bonheur. Le baiser prit fin lorsque la sonnette retentit, j'avais envie de continué mais mon heure de retenue était terminé. Et puis, il me regarda ses yeux disaient qu'il était désolé d'avoir fait ça. Il s'exprimait vraiment avec ses yeux, il pouvait arrêter un élève ou une élève ainsi. Je l'ai juste souris mais, la question qui vint dans ma tête était ''est-ce qu'il m'aimait comme je l'aimais ou c'était juste un baiser.'' Il m'embrassa encore, on c'était arrêtait vite car quelqu'un était entré dans la salle. C'était le concierge. On c'était séparé, j'ai rangé mes affaires dans mon sac, j'étais tout rouge et le regard du concierge n'arrangeait rien. Avant que je ne parte mon professeur Avaz me donna un papier lorsque le concierge ne regardait pas. Je l'ai souri et j'étais parti.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOX_

Ce la faisait deux semaines que mon professeur m'avait donné le papier . Cela faisait deux semaines que je ne le quitter pas des yeux. Cela faisait deux semaines que Jamie me trouvait bizarre. Cela faisait deux semaines que je vivais quelque chose de fort avec mon professeur de L.C**. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un nuage parfois lorsqu'il passait à côté de moi, il me faisait une caresse rapide pour pas que Jamie ou les autres se rendent compte. Et lorsqu'il faisait ça, j'avais toujours des frissons. Aussi cela faisait deux semaines que ce Tokki le mec que j'avais fait tomber me pourrissais la vie. Il était de plus en plus méchant avec moi. Un jour il m'avait envoyé son poing dans ma figure, il m'avait envoyé directement dans l'infirmerie et lui trois semaines d'exclusions et un avertissement pour violence mais, Tokki s'en fichait. Comme je disais depuis deux semaines, il lui manquait une case. En revanche, avec Ashley la petite amie de Tokki, on s'était bien entendu. Elle l'avait menacé plusieurs fois pour qu'il me laisse tranquille mais, Tokki continuait. En faite le papier disait '' mon premier regard qui s'était posé sur toi, j'étais tombé amoureux de toi sans savoir que tu étais un étudiant de cette université et cela va compliquer les choses mais je neveux pas que tu disparaisses ainsi sans avoir rien commencé''. C'était sa réponse et le lendemain de ma retenue je lui avais dit oui et il m'avait encore embrassé.

_XOXOXOXOXOX_

La vie avait continué de couler doucement mais, maintenant j'avais quelqu'un qui me comprenait qui partageait ma vie même si c'était en cachette parce que découvrir un étudiant avec son professeur cela ne sera pas jolis jolis.

* * *

><p>Vocabulaire :<p>

Rivali im i përjetshëm*= Mon éternel rival

Du chapitre précédent L.C**= Langue et civilisation

–-

**NB : Le chapitre 4 bientôt intitulée Herz aus stein sera poster ici. Laisse moi vos impression sur ce chapitre. **

–-

Signer :

_Simpson-yaoi_


	5. Chapter 4:kti tikóti ta

**Chapitre 4 : ****kti̱tikóti̱ta** *****

**NB : J'ai changé le tire du chapitre 4. **

–**-**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Sandy<strong>

Aujourd'hui encore, il me suivait dans la bibliothèque. J'étais avec mes collègues lorsque je l'avais vu. Il était assit avec son ami Jamie pour étudier mais, je savais qu'il était là pour moi comme chaque vendredi. Je n'étais pas très fière d'avoir une relation avec un étudiant mais, lorsque je l'avais vu pour la première fois mon cœur c'était emballé. Et ce jour-là au super marcher je n'avais pas d'idée qu'il était un étudiant de l'université. Lorsque son regard se posa sur moi, je me sentis envahi d'une douleur terriblement angoissant et beau. J'aurais dû arrêter notre relation mais, son regard sur moi en train de me suppliait, je n'ai pas su dire non.

Parfois je me demandais qui était ce garçon qui était rentré dans ma vie si facilement. Il était tellement beau, on dirait que le soleil était né que pour éclairer ton visage. Les deux professeurs qui m'accompagnaient étaient sortis de la bibliothèque mais, je restais encore un peu. J'aimais beaucoup être si, c'était calme et reposant. J'avais perçu un éclat de voix de ta pars, tu rougissais lorsqu'ils te demandèrent le silence. Tu baissas les yeux comme à chaque fois quand tu étais gêné. Maintenant je pouvais dire que je connaissais presque toutes tes expressions.

Cela fait deux semaines qu'on était ensemble. Depuis le début de l'année, je ne cessais pas de te regarder alors que toi au début tu ne faisais que me fuir. J'étais toujours autant fasciné par cette audace, cette désinvolture qui émana de ton être. Tu prenais la vie comme elle venait, tu te fichais des conséquences. Avant, j'étais comme toi dans ma jeunesse mais aujourd'hui tout avait changé. J'ai vécu des moments douloureux qui m'avais fait perdre mon insouciance. J'avais perdu ma femme dans un accident de voiture, il y a vingt ans. Elle était morte très jeune et la culpabilité était toujours là, je n'ai pas su la sauver.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

Les gens avaient commencé à déserter cet endroit même ton ami, je savais que tu m'attendais. Nous étions seuls avec quelques étudiants qui étaient pris par leur devoir. J'avais peur, pourquoi, qu'est-ce que je craignais au juste ? Il fallait que je parte mais j'avais bien plus envie de rester là. Seul j'étais silencieux ma vie était silencieuse mais, quand tu étais là tu me complétais. J'aimais entendre ta voix lorsque tu m'appelais doucement pour pas que les gens se retournent. Je me dirigeais vers toi où les gens ne pourraient pas nous voir. Je me sentais parfois coupable de t'entraîne ainsi. Tu es jeune tu devais voir d'autres personnes que moi et plus jeunes. Mais, en même temps je ne voudrais pas que tu t'éloignes de moi.

**POV Jack**

Tu venais vers moi loin de regards des autres...cesse de battre si fort mon cœur. J'étais content, tu me regardas, tu t'approchas. J'aimais cette démarche sexy et désinvolte avec laquelle tu évoluais. J'étais bloqué entre toi et l'étagère où était rangée les livres. Je n'attendais que toi et tu le savais. J'ai senti ton souffle sur mes cheveux, c'était si chaud. Tu adorais sentir mon odeur surtout seul de mes cheveux. Tu m'avais dit un jour que mes cheveux sentaient l'hiver et je m'étais rappelé de mon meilleur ami que je ne prenais pas au sérieux lorsqu'il me disait ça.

C'était agréable d'avoir ton corps surplombé le mien. C'était comme si tu me protégeais de l'extérieur.

Tu me regardas, savais-tu que de si près, je voyais mon reflet dans tes yeux ? Peut être était-ce parce que je sentais mes yeux s'emplir de larmes. C'était toujours comme ça lorsque tu me regardais d'une telle intensité. Si ça continuait, je ne verrai plus rien avec ta main tu effaças mes larmes. Tu n'as jamais compris pourquoi je pleurais devant toi, moi non plus. Mes joues rougissantes, j'ai senti la chaleur les envahir lorsque tu m'embrassas fébrilement. J'adorais nos baiser. Tu me pris dans tes bras comme si j'étais ton trésor. J'aimais beaucoup être dans tes bras.

- Tu m'as manqué..

J'avais dit dans un souffle avant que tes lèvres ne se posent sur les miennes. C'était dommage que je ne pusse pas entendre ta voix me dire ses mots mais tu l'exprimais avec ton corps. Tu t'éloignas de moi, ton regard était lointain. Je t'ai regardé, tes cheveux étaient ébouriffés, j'aimais bien quand ils étaient comme ça. Tu avais le visage tendu. A quoi songeais-tu Sandy ? Tu croisais mon regard et tu me souris. Tu n'aimais pas lorsque j'étais préoccupé par toi. Tu caressas mon visage ta main était tellement douce. Avec ce geste je comprenais ce que tu voulais. Ton corps s'éloigna de moi, mes jambes tremblaient, je ne pouvais plus tenir debout. Ta chaleur était partie, tu étais parti en me laissant seul dans cette bibliothèque.

Parfois, tu changeais vite d'humeur et cela me blessait. Lorsque tu changeais d'humeur tu devenais distant avec moi, tu me regardais plus, tu me fuyais même. Et cela me faisait mal au cœur. J'avais horreur lorsque tu étais si distant parce que après tu étais si cruel avec moi. Je ne savais pas combien de fois que j'allais tenir comme ça, je ne comprenais pas, je voudrais tellement que tu m'expliques. Pourquoi ? Tu étais tellement doux sensible et plein de compassion mais, de l'autre côté tu étais si distant si cruel. Ta personnalité changeait aux grès des jours.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOX_

**POV Sandy**

Je m'en voulais de t'avoir laissé mais, je ne pouvais pas que faire ça. Lorsque mon comportement changeait, je devenais distant avec par peur de le blesser. Heureusement que c'était rare lorsque ma personnalité changeait et cela depuis l'accident. Et te voir à mes côtés avec tes airs fragiles, je ressentais une puissance grisante. Si tu savais combien de choses je pouvais penser de toi. Parfois je craignais que je te fasse du mal que je t'humilie mais, lorsque je savais que je ne pouvais pas contrôler je m'éloignais de toi. Parfois je t'accusais de cette situation... notre situation. Mais, je devenais lucide lorsque je comprenais que ce n'était pas entièrement de ta faute. C'était moi l'adulte ici, c'était moi qui aurais dû arrêter notre relation. Je voulais simplement être heureux et si c'était avec toi Jack alors j'accepterai. Je ne voulais plus me réveiller le soir en me disant que j'étais tout seul. Je voulais que tu sois-à-moi. Je voulais que tu vives avec moi, je voulais que ton attention soit qu'à moi. J'étais possessif ce qui m'avait toujours dit ma femme. Je voudrais changer pour lui, je ne voulais pas être possessif avec lui mais c'était si difficile lorsque je le voyais avec d'autres étudiants surtout l'autre étudiant Jamie. Ils étaient amis mais, j'étais jaloux. Il était tout le temps avec Jack et moi je n'avais pas cette possibilité.

L'amour était une force dévastatrice, elle m'angoissait parfois. L'amour est doux et pur enfin je croyais, c'était mes parents, c'était mes grands-parents mais aussi avec ma femme mais, elle m'a été enlevée. Depuis lors je n'avais pas trouvé cet amour si pur, si doux, si dévastatrice jusqu'à maintenant. Jack me faisait ressentir tout ça.

Les semaines étaient passées si vite, je m'étais un peu calmé. Je voyais toujours Jack, il était tout pour moi comme mes filles.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

Je me rappelais de notre première nuit ensemble, il était tellement gêné. C'était si spécial. Il était venu chez moi, mes filles étaient avec leur tante pour le week-end. Je me rappelais bien de ce moment-là, il faisait si beau...

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

C'était le week-end, je l'avais attendu toute la semaine. Les étudiants étaient parfois si fatiguant. J'ai rangé mes affaires, je gardais toujours un œil sur Jack. Notre relation était si nouvelle.. Je me sentais bien avec lui. Il m'avait proposé s'il pouvait venir avec moi se week-end. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de refuser, je le voulais pour moi alors j'avais juste hoché la tête. De toute façon mes filles seraient avec leur tante. Lorsqu'il était arrivé chez moi, il m'avait embrassé en me disant qu'il avait pu trouver une excuse bidon pour rester tout un week-end avec moi. J'étais tellement content de le voir sourire comme un enfant. Il avait cette candeur qui ne le quittait jamais. Cela me plaisait...

On avait pris à mieux se connaître, on avait regardé beaucoup de film. Notre samedi avait été un peu plus mouvementé, on avait fait beaucoup de choses ensemble. Lorsque la nuit arriva, on avait senti quelque chose dans l'air. C'était pesant, lourd nos regards c'était croisé j'avais fait le premier pas. Je l'avais embrassé de tout mon être, il répondit bien à mon baiser.

_oOo_

Jack réagit et revint à la réalité quand il sentit une main sur ça joue. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je savais que c'était sa première fois et je voulais aller avec douceur. Il me sourit, Jack me faisait confiance pour la suite.

- Je t'aime tellement, (dit-il en m'embrassant).

Je voudrais tellement pourvoir parler en ce moment pour lui dire combien je l'aime alors je le faisais par son corps. Je voulais le marquer pour qu'il se souviennes longtemps de moi. Combien je l'aimais...

Je vis des larmes apparaître dans les yeux de Jack. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ces larmes soudaines mais, je le prit dans mes bras. Jack se serra contre moi, noyant son visage dans ma chemise. Je caressais ses cheveux tout en disant que des fois que son amoureux était trop sensible.

- Je suis désolé mais, je suis tellement content d'être avec toi..

Lorsqu'il m'avait dit cela mon cœur ne fit qu'un tour je voulais lui dire quelque chose mais quoi si je ne pouvais même pas parler. Alors, je l'ai embrassé encore et encore pour faire disparaître ses larmes que je ne voulais pas voir même si c'était de contentement. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas Jack avançait son visage vers le mien et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai répondit au baiser, j'ai pris le contrôle et introduit ma langue dans sa bouche. J'ai vu du désir dans le regard de mon amant, ce qui eut l'effet que de m'exciter encore plus. Je l'ai posé sur le lit et je l'ai allongé.

Je m'étais mis à la droite de Jack et prit ses bras pour le mettre au-dessus de sa tête. Tout en maintenant les poignets du plus jeune emprisonnés, j'ai profité pour l'admirer. Jack avait une peau blanche et douce, il était mince mais, on voyait clairement ses abdos, un visage fin, un regard enfantin la plupart du temps et un petit sourire qui le rendait encore plus séduisant. Jack commençait à bouger sur mes mains, il était impatient. J'ai souri et j'ai déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres, mordillant et léchant, puis j'ai descendis sur la clavicule du brun. Mon chemin continua jusqu'au cou de mon étudiant, j'alternais les baisers, les suçons et les morsures sur cette peau fine et blanche. Arrivé un endroit bien précis, j'ai mordillé la peau pendant quelques secondes puis souffla dessus. Jack émit un gémissement, son corps se cambrant légèrement et inconsciemment, Jack exposa un peu plus sa nuque contre mes dents. J'avais trouvé un point sensible apparemment. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent je me suis mis dans la tête de faire plus de suçons possible à Jack qui n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter mais, ses poignets étaient toujours emprisonnés dans mes mains. Une de mes mains lâcha les poignets et descendis vers le bas. Ma main s'attarda sur le ventre plat et continua jusqu'à passer en dessous du boxeur qui cachait la partie qui m'intéressait. Je fis glisser ma main sur l'intérieur des cuisses puis délicatement j'ai saisi le membre de mon étudiant qui s'arqua en poussant un gémissement plus fort. J'ai commencé un mouvement de va et vient sur le sexe tendu, Jack n'arrêtait pas de se cambrer me suppliant d'aller plus vite et de lâcher ses poignets. Mais, j'ai fit la sourde oreille ma main allait toujours plus vite puis j'ai ralentit et je m'arrêtai pour repartir doucement.

Cette torture était un vrai calvaire pour Jack que je savais ne pouvait plus. Jack abordait une expression si doux, si perdu dans son plaisir, son corps s'arquant violemment de temps en temps. Je sentais son corps tremblait et j'avais comprit qu'il était sur le point de se libérer. J'ai arrêté tout, Jack ouvrit les yeux ne comprenant pas, les yeux embuer de plaisir. Je vins l'embrasser doucement. J'ai enlevé ma chemise et ma ceinture en les posant à côté du lit. Je l'embrassa et mordilla son cou, je n'attendait que ses gémissement.

J'ai enlevé son boxeur, son membre était tendu et douloureux. J'ai sortit un petit bout de ma langue qui vint lécher le bout de son gland. Jack ferma les yeux, ses attrapèrent les draps, son souffle se fit plus court et son dos se cambra. La langue lécha le membre de toute sa longueur puis j'ai soufflé dessus. Le plus jeune émit un long gémissement qui finit de m'exciter, j'ai prit finalement le sexe entièrement dans ma bouche. Je caressait doucement avec ma langue son sexe, son corps se cambra. Il était tellement mignon, ses joues qui étaient tellement rouge. Il me regardait, il était spéculateur de sa torture. Il sera encore plus durement ses mains sur les draps. Il avait du mal à respirer. J'avais dû mal à me contrôler, mon sexe me faisait terriblement mal dans mon pantalon. Je le voulais terriblement, je voulais me soulager, je voulais être en lui.

_XOXOXOXOXOX_

J'ai écarté les jambes du plus amour au maximum quand celui-ci ce libéra dans ma bouche. Je vins l'embrasser en lui faisant goûter son propre sperme. Pour préparer Jack, j'ai léché deux doigts et les amenant dans son intimité en entrant un doucement alors que mon étudiant se raidit. J'ai rajouté un autre tout en caressant son sexe, je voulais qu'il oublie mes doigts dans son intimité, il commença à gémir cela marchait. Lorsque je pensais qu'il était bien préparé, j'ai embrassé mon amant en lui caressant ses cuises pour dire que tout aller bien. Jack sentit l'érection brûlante contre son intimité qui entrait peu à peu. Une fois complètement entré en lui, j'ai attendit qu'il s'habitue. Les mouvements de hanches commencèrent doucement et allèrent de plus en plus vite au fil du temps. Jack gémissait et me demandait plus alors je fis ce que j'avais à faire. J'ai exécuté sa demande en allant plus vite en accélérant le rythme, entrant complètement pour en ressortir presque aussitôt, ma main descendit vers son sexe dressé et je l'ai pris dans ma main en lui donnant le rythme que je faisais dans son intimité. Jack ne retenait plus ses cris et moi, je le sentais près à jouir. J'ai stoppé tout et j'ai sorti de son corps. Jack me regardait confusément en me demandant silencieusement pourquoi ?

Je m'étais allongé en l'invitant à venir me rejoindre. Il enjamba mon corps et descendit doucement sur mon sexe, il bougea lentement, descendant et remontant de plus en plus vite. Jack s'appuyait sur mon torse pour avoir un bon équilibre. Il avait fermé les yeux et sa tête partie en arrière alors que le mouvement de hanches de mon étudiant venait d'apporter plus de sensation.

On allait de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que des cris et des gémissements de Jack. Je voudrais tellement qu'il entende ma voix lui dire je t'aime, je voudrais tellement qu'il ne soit pas la seul à crier dans cette pièce. Mes cris et mes gémissements étaient silencieux, je ne pouvais que faire ça. Je chassais ses pensées de ma tête, j'ai pris de nouveaux le sexe de Jack dans ma main et j'ai fit des va et vient de plus en plus lentement, je voulais le voir me demander plus qui ne tarda pas.

- Je t'en pris plus vite, je veux plus..

Sa voix était devenue rauque en criant mon nom. Il accéléra la cadence sur mon sexe, je fis de même pour son membre. Il ne tarda pas à venir, je tenais plus en place, j'ai vite suivi son orgasme, je m'étais libéré en lui. Manque de force, il tomba sur moi. J'entendais son cœur qui battait tellement vite, sa respiration était si irrégulière, son souffle chaud qui me faisait frémir. J'ai commencé à caresser son dos pour le calmer. Il reprit son souffle et me dit en me regardant dans les yeux :

- Je t'aime..

Il me dit sérieusement, je l'ai dit aussi mais, il ne m'avait pas entendu, il vu juste mes lèvres qui formaient des mots. Il m'embrassa.

- Je t'aime, tu m'aimes. C'est tout ce qui compte. Tu me le prouves tous les jours...

Je l'ai serré dans mes bras, il était tellement gentil et mignon. On s'était endormit ainsi dans mon lit.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Voilà pourquoi, je ne voulais pas être séparé de lui. Il m'aimait, je l'aimais. Même si j'avais peur qu'il me laisse pour un autre plus jeune que moi. Voilà ce qui me préoccupait. Je me faisais vieux lui était si jeune. J'ai 36 ans et lui 20 ans.

Il cherchera quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'il aura marre de moi mais, il me faisait comprendre qu'il y avait que moi jusqu'à sa mort. Il était très intelligent, il avait vu ça en moi, il avait vu mes doutes. Ce jour jamais j'oublierais ce qu'il m'avait dit.

- Sandy, tu sais que jamais je vais te quitter. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Je sais que tu es fait pour moi comme je suis fait pour toi. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais tu es le bon. Je le sens au plus profond de moi alors ne doute pas de ma sincérité lorsque je te dis que tu es le seul dans ma vie.

Son discours m'avait émou. Moi un homme de 36 ans qui dépendait d'un jeune homme. C'était pathétique mais, il me faisait oublier cela aussi. Il me disait toujours aussi qu'il était dépendant de moi. Comme ça, on était à égalité me disait-il toujours...

« Par moment j'avais envie de pleurer... »

Fin

* * *

><p>Vocabulaire :<p>

**kti̱tikóti̱ta** *****être possessif

**NB : Le chapitre 5 bientôt intitulée Nggawe bisu** **sera poster ici. Laisse moi vos impression sur ce chapitre. **

–-

Signer :

_Simpson-yaoi_


	6. Chapter 5: Nggawe bisu

**Chapitre ****5**** : ****Nggawe bisu***

–-

* * *

><p><strong>POV Extérieur <strong>

Cela faisait deux mois que Sandy et Jack étaient ensemble. Ils vivaient un amour inconditionnel. Ils faisaient tout pour qu'ils soient heureux. Jack avait même appris quelques bases des signes pour qu'il comprenne un peu mieux son amour. Personne ne se doutait qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils faisaient discret. En cours c'était comme d'habitude, c'était un étudiant et son professeur. Dehors, ils étaient plus. Sandy ne sentait plus de jalousie envers Jamie ou qui se soit, Jack l'avait prouvé qu'il aimait. Même si pendant ces deux longues moins cela a été difficile pour eux de se voir de temps en temps. Ils étaient tout le temps occuper surtout Sandy. Lorsque Jack était libre Sandy n'était pas. Jack souffrait un peu de ça, il ne supportait pas de le partager avec les autres. Et puis son métier lui prenait tellement de temps qu'il n'avait plus de temps pour son étudiant.

Jack faisait profile bas, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter mais, il ne pouvait plus. Il en avait marre, il souffrait de cette distance. Même un jour, il l'avait crié dessous pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. Sandy l'avait pris dans ses bras en le consolant. Il voulait que Jack se sente mieux alors ils avaient mis un système en place. Chaque samedi, était à eux. Mais ce samedi c'était impossible pour Sandy. Il devait garder les filles car sa soeur avait eu un empêchement. Il avait envoyé un message à Jack, il était tellement triste qu'il ait proposé à son amour de le rejoindre en oubliant un petit détaille qui n'était pas une ses filles.

**POV Jack **

J'ai sorti de ma voiture pour aller frapper à la porte. J'étais souriant mais, mon sourire tomba lorsque j'ai vu une petite fille ouvrir la porte. Je me rappelais bien d'elle, c'était elle qui avait parlé lorsque j'avais basculé son père. Je venais de prendre conscience que Sandy était père. Ce qui était normale mais il ne m'as jamais dit.

Peut être parce que je l'avais déjà vu avec ces filles car il y a une autre. Je la souris, elle fronça les sourcilles, elle ne souvenait plus de moi. Elle fit une tête étonné et me dit :

- Mais oui c'est toi au super marcher...mais oui, (dit-elle enthousiaste, bon elle se souvenait de moi).

- Bonjour euh...

- Emma, j'ai sept ans.

- Enchanté Emma, j'ai 20 ans

- Waouh (dit Emma impressionnait) tu es vieux.

- Quoi, (dis-je surpris. Bon sans je n'ai que 20 ans. Oh les enfants ils sont durs parfois), tu trouves !

- Mm,( elle réfléchit et dit) non en faite je rigole, (je soupire).

- Emma Emma c'est qui ?, (cria une deuxième fille en basculant Emma).

- Bon sans Léa calme toi, c'est Jack.

- Qui Jack ?

- Je ne sais pas

- Papa a dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus.

- Mais non Léa, c'est le garçon qui a poussé papa au super marcher.

- Ah bon, (elle vit sa soeur hocher la tête, elle me regarda) alors tu es méchant d'avoir poussé papa.

- Aie, (j'ai crié elle venait de me frapper sur ma jambe droite cela fait mal) aie aie..

- Léa arrête, il avait demandé pardon à papa. Tu ne te souviens pas.

- Oh oui c'est vrai...désolé monsieur, (dit-elle en pleurant, je ne savais pas quoi faire. C'est la catastrophe. Emma la prit dans ses bras et c'est là que leur papa apparaît).

Il me regarda et me sourit, il fit quelques signes aux filles qui répondirent avant d'entrer. Il vint vers moi, me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa. On c'était séparé manque d'air.

- Moi aussi tu m'as manqué, (il prit ma main et me guida dans la maison en fermant la porte).

_XOXOXOXOXOXOX_

J'étais en train de parler avec Emma quand son papa arriva et s'installa à côté de moi. Il était allé coucher Léa qui était mort de fatigue. Elle m'avait amusé la petite. Je ne sais pas combien de fois elle m'avait demandé pardon. Elle était vraiment mignonne. On avait beaucoup joué, Emma faisait ses devoirs et Sandy était en train de cuisiner. Heureusement qu'elles n'avaient pas demandé -ce que je faisais ici précisément. Emma me faisait rappeler ma soeur. Elle était toujours studieuse, elle ne manquait jamais un cours, elle faisait toujours tout pour impressionner maman. C'était de bons souvenirs aujourd'hui bien sûr parce qu'avant j'étais jaloux de ma petite soeur Pippa. Je revins-à-moi pour voir la conversation silencieuse entre le père et sa fille. Je comprenais que quelques brides de leur conversation, j'avais juste compris: étrange, silence, amour, note. C'est tout ce que j'avais compris, je crois qu'ils parlaient des devoirs. J'ai soupiré, ils me regardèrent tous les deux, c'est vrai que j'étais venu invisible pour eux mais je n'ai pas voulu attirer leur attention comme ça. Sandy me sourit et fait signe qu'il était désolé mais le reste je n'avais pas compris. Je voudrais tellement apprendre plus pour pouvoir communiquer avec lui comme il faisait avec ses filles.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOX_

Il était 19h00 lorsque Sandy était allé coucher sa fille et que ma mère avait appelé :

- Oui maman

- Tu vas rentrer à quelle heure ?

- Je ne sais pas maman

- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?

- Je te signale que je n'ai plus huit ans, j'ai vingt ans.

- Mais tu habites toujours chez moi et je me préoccupe, (je roule des yeux), tu m'entends.

- Oui, je ne suis pas sourd. Je viendrai plus tard.

- A quelle heure ?

- Je ne sais pas, (j'avais envie de la crier dessous. Ces temps si à la maison était difficile depuis que ma soeur avait fait une connerie et que je sortais tous les week-end parce qu'un jour elle m'avait vu avec un bleu sur mon coup et elle m'avait demandé des explications. Je n'allais pas dire que c'était mon professeur de L-C qui m'avait fait ça), écoute je suis avec un ami,(je sursaute quand je le sens me serrer dans ses bras, il posa ses lèvres sur mon cou. Tout mais pas ça, il commença à mordiller ma peau laiteuse qui se laissait marquer vite) écoute maman, je te rappelle plus tard.

- Oh non pas si vite jeune homme, (il commença à ouvrir ma chemise, il me plaqua contre la porte du salon, je gémis et merde), tu vas bien.

- Oui je me suis cogné contre une porte, (il commença à sucer mes mamelons, a les mordillés), je v.. vais te laisser.

- Non, on a pas fini.

- Pitié maman, on parle lorsqu'on rentre, (il descendit mon pantalon et mon slip et prit mon sexe dans sa main. J'ai mordu mon bras pour ne pas que ma mère entend mes gémissements).

- Écoute j'en ai marre, tu vas m'écouter maintenant, (sa langue commença à lécher mon sexe de bas en haut) cela fait quelques jours que tu sors le samedi et tu viens à la maison avec des bleus de partout.

- Maman, (j'étais au bord de la jouissance, il faisait des va et vient tellement rapide que je pouvais plus tenir) je comprends mais ce n'est rien, je ne vais pas pour me battre, d'accord, (j'avais dû mal à dire ses mots).

- tu me promets,( j'ai étouffé mes gémissements en posant a main sur ma bouche, je venais de jouir, j'avais dû mal à reprendre mon souffle. C'était difficile de ne pas prendre pied quand ton amant te donne une fellation que tu n'es pas près d'oublier) Jack...Jack tu m'écoutes, Jack.

- Oui,( dis-je un peu saccadé, j'avais dû mal à reprendre une respiration normale. Moi qui pensais que Sandy allait s'arrête là, je me trompais. Il me fit tourner pour que mon visage soit collé à la porte. J'ai posé ma main gauche sur la porte pour que je garde un semblant d'équilibre, pourquoi elle avait appelé maintenant. Sandy écarta mes jambes. Il me laissa quelques minutes et revint avec une petite boite qu'il ouvrit) je suis là.

- Alors, (il rentra un doigt en moi, j'étais vraiment serré mais, la lotion fit glissé son doigt dans mon intimité sans aucun problème).

- Alors quoi ? (il rentra un deuxième doigts et commença à faire des va et vient ensuite le troisième doigts. Mon cœur battait à la chamade. J'avais dû à ne pas gémir mais je ne pouvais pas, ma mère était au bout du téléphone).

- Tu me promets que tu ne te bats pas, (il retira ses doigts, je gémis doucement ce qui était imperceptible par ma mère).

- Je te jure

- Je suis rassurée. Bon je vais te laisser.

- D'accords,( j'allais raccrocher quand j'entends une autre voix, je suis maudit. J'ai senti une pression sur mon anus). Que veux-tu Pippa ?

- Oh la on se calme, tu as l'air à bout de souffle.

- Ce n'est rien que veux-tu ?

- En faite je me demandais si, (elle prenait du temps pour parler aller dépêche-toi. J'ai senti son sexe entrer en moi, petit-à-petit. Je sentais mes muscles s'ouvrir à cette intrusion. C'était toujours aussi douloureux et étrange mais, je savais que cela n'allait pas durer longtemps).

- Alors, parle (dis-je un peu énervé, j'ai senti son sexe aller doucement en moi pour me faire languir. Mes joues étaient en flamme, j'avais le corps que transpirait, j'avais les mains moite).

- J'ai oublié en faite, (elle se fichait de moi, Sandy commença à accélérer le mouvement, je n'allais pas tenir avant de gémir. Mon souffle quant à lui était irrégulier), ça va Jack. Tu as dû mal à respirer.

- Oui, écoute appelle moi plus tard lorsque tu auras trouvé ce que tu voulais me demander ?

- OK, (j'étais soulagé lorsque j'ai fermé mon téléphone qui me glissa des mains, il allait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus profond en moi. Je me sentais en feu, c'était si chaud. J'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir. Il me repositionna pour que je sois face à lui, il prit ma jambe gauche sur son bras droit et son membre rentra plus durement en moi. J'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser. On commença à s'embrasser pour ne pas que je fasse du bruit parce que les filles dormaient en haut. Il rentra dans cet endroit qui me faisait vraiment crié de plaisir qui a été étouffer par son baiser. Il rentrait et sortait de moi en laissant derrière lui des vagues de chaleur à l'intérieur de moi. J'en pouvais plus et lui n'ont plus. Cette fois j'ai pu apercevoir ses joues qui étaient dans le même état que les miens. J'avais l'impression que sa hampe grossissait lorsqu'il rentrait en moi. J'étais au bord de la jouissance, il prit mon sexe dans sa main gauche et fit des va et vient, je n'ai pas duré très longtemps, il vint après quelques minutes à l'intérieur de moi. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir de moi, j'avais senti ce liquide glisser sur mes cuisses. J'étais satisfait et fatigué. Il me prit dans ses bras, j'avais plus de force. Il me prit dans ses bras et on était allé vers la salle de bain où j'ai pris ma douche avec lui. Il me nettoya mon dos et mon anneau de chair qui était sensible, je gémissais.)

J'étais collé contre son torse musclé. On était resté encore une demi-heure avant de sortir de la salle de bain après avoir fait encore l'amour. Il me sécha comme si j'étais son enfant, m'habilla je ne disais rien. J'avais besoin de sa tendresse en ce moment. J'étais un peu faible après nos ébats. Je voulais dormir avec lui mais, je n'ai pas osé lui demander. Il était avec ses filles et puis j'avais promis à ma famille que j'allais bientôt venir à la maison.

Il était 21h35 lorsqu'il m'embrassa au bas de sa porte pour me dire au revoir, il m'écrit quelque chose

Je t'aime

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, (dis-je en l'embrassant. Il était tout bonnement parfait pour moi. Je l'aimais tellement. J'avais dû mal à le quitter mais, j'ai pris le courage et j'étais parti vers ma voiture. J'ai ouvert la porte et je m'étais retourné vers lui mais, il était devant moi, je l'avais pas vu venir. Il me plaqua contre la voiture et m'embrassa comme si notre vie en dépendait. Il me lâcha après quelques minutes.

Tu vas me manquer, Jack. J'ai beaucoup aimé ce samedi.

- Moi aussi, on se voit lundi, (il hocha juste la tête et était parti, je fis de même).

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

POV Sandy

J'ai vu mon jeune amant quitter la rue. J'avais passé un bon après-midi avec lui. C'était asses spéciale. J'éteignais toutes les lumières, fermait la porte d'entrer et vérifier que les fenêtres étaient toutes fermées. J'étais allé me coucher mais avant j'étais allé dans la chambre des filles pour voir si elles étaient encore endormies et c'était le cas. Je m'étais habillé et j'étais allé me coucher. J'avais l'impression que j'avais 20 ans lorsque j'étais avec Jack. Avec lui, tout était possible, son amour, sa présence, ses sourires...

En pensant à lui, je m'étais vite rendormit.

POV Jack

J'étais rentré vers 21h55, ma mère m'attendait mais, elle n'avait rien dit juste elle m'avait pris dans ses bras. Je ne comprenais jamais ma mère. Elle changeait d'humeur tout le temps comme Sandy. Ma soeur était déjà en train de dormir, je lui fis un bisou et j'étais allé dans ma chambre. C'était une journée asses fantastique. Je me sentais vivant avec Sandy. Il me donnait tout ce dont que j'avais besoin.

POV Extérieur

Il était choqué d'avoir pris ça. Il aurait dû lui dire, il pouvait comprendre. Mais les voir tous les deux alors que lui l'aimait, il ne supportait pas. Et puis de toute façon, il sera à lui. Jack sera à lui. Il lui avait dit non une fois mais, cette fois il était sûr qu'il allait lui dire oui. Il avait une raison de faire du chantage.

- Gare-à-toi, Jack. Tu es à moi...

Il s'évanouit dans la nuit, un long frisson parcouru le corps de Jack sans savoir pourquoi...

« _La fleur était déjà en train de mourir, il était déjà en train de sème le trouble entre ses deux êtres. Pourraient-ils voir la vérité en face_. »

Fin

* * *

><p>Vocabulaire :<p>

**Nggawe bisu***= Le silence

**NB : Le chapitre 6 bientôt intitulée Watashi no kokoro wa hikisaka rete iru sera poster ici. **


	7. Chapter 6: Watashi no kokoro wa

**Chapitre 6: Watashi no kokoro wa hikisaka rete iru***

* * *

><p>On était au début du mois de décembre, c'était le mois que j'adorais le plus au monde. J'adorais regarder les maisons couvertes de neige. J'avais l'impression toujours d'être dans un monde magique. Aujourd'hui on était tous à la maison à cause de la neige. Il y avait eu une tempête qui empêchait les gens d'aller travailler. Mais notre mère était sortie, elle était équipée pour ça. La tempête avait causé beaucoup de dégâts. J'étais assis au bord de la fenêtre, ma soeur était dans sa chambre sur l'ordinateur en train de parler avec son amie Sophie. J'aimais beaucoup regarder la neige tombait sur les voitures et les maisons. Cela faisait un paysage blanc mais avec des couleurs par ici et par là. Il faisait assez bonne mine de rien même s'il tombait de la neige, il n'y avait pas de vent. Je regardais les enfants qui jouaient dehors. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé être en bas en train de jouer mais, ma mère m'avait formellement interdit d'aller. C'était compréhensible, je tombais vite malade avec un temps comme ça. Mon organisme ne supportait pas cette saison alors que moi je l'adorais, ironie du sort. Je faisais de la boue avec mon souffle, j'avais tendance à écrire je t'aime Sandy. Tout ce que je faisais, je le faisais pour lui. J'étais depuis longtemps dépendant de lui. Je ne pensais qu'à lui. On était en train d'envoyer des messages. Lui aussi avait préféré rester chez lui pour s'occuper de ses filles. Il n'avait pas voulu s'imposer chez sa soeur qui s'occupait déjà d'elles lorsqu'il était au travail. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma main, il venait de m'envoyer un message :<p>

_''Tu as toujours envie de sortir '' _message reçue à 13h00 de Sandy

_'' Oui mais ma mère me l'a interdit, c'est pas juste'' _message reçue à 13h02 de Jack

_'' Elle avait une bonne raison non mon amour''_ message reçue à 13h06 de Sandy

_'' oui mais, bon ^_^ '' _message reçue à 13h08 de Jack

_'' Veux-tu venir chez moi ^^ ''_ message reçue à 13h 11 de Sandy

_'' je voudrais bien mais, je ne peux pas aujourd'hui et puis si j'avais envie d'être avec toi, je voudrais qu'on soit que tous les deux''_ message reçue à 13h17 de Jack

_'' je comprends, j'ai envie d'être avec toi aussi. Si tu veux on peux passer cette soirée ensemble quelque part''_ message reçue à 13h 21 de Sandy

Si je lui disais oui je ne pourrais pas aller. Ma mère n'accepte plus que je sorte le soir et revenir que le matin. Bien que j'aie 20 ans, elle ne me laissera jamais rien faire qui peut me blesser. Mais, j'avais envie de le voir de le sentir de l'embrasser. Cela faisait juste une mâtiné que je l'avais pas vu qu'il me manquait déjà. Je voudrais passer chaque jour de ma vie à ses côtés.

_'' Tu es la'' _message reçue à 13h 30 de Sandy

_'' oui désolé, je réfléchissais. Je voudrais bien être avec toi'_' message reçue à 13h33 de Jack

_'' On pourrait aller dans un hôtel, qu'en dis-tu ?'' _message reçue à 13h35 de Sandy

'' Ce n'est vraiment pas génial...donc dans quel hôtel''message reçue à 13h37 de Jack

_'' L'hôtel Palace, on se rejoindra la-bas vers 19h00''_message reçue à 13h40 de Sandy

_'' ça sera super, j'ai hâte de te voir mon amour''_message reçue à 13h42 de Jack

_'' Moi aussi mon cœur''_message reçue à 13h43 de Sandy

_'' Mais, il y a un problème''_message reçue à 13h44 de Jack

_'' Lequel ?''_message reçue à 13h44 de Sandy

_'' Tes filles'_'message reçue à 13h45 de Jack

_'' Je vais demander à Lou. Cela lui fera très plaisir''_message reçue à 13h47 de Sandy

_'' C'est qui ?'_'message reçue à 13h47 de Jack

_'' Madame Hammas''_message reçue à 13h48 de Sandy

_'' Ah d'accord''_message reçue à 13h48 de Jack

_'' Elle est la marraine d'Emma. Elle sera contente puisqu'elle voulait qu'elles dorment chez elle et puis Nwèl Far** sera aussi content''_message reçue à 13h53 de Sandy

_'' C'est qui''_message reçue à 13h54 de Jack

_'' L'amoureux de Lou''_ message reçue à 13h54 de Sandy

_'' D'accord donc on se rejoint vers 19h00''_message reçue à de Jack

_'' oui''_message reçue à 13h56 de Sandy

_'' Excuse moi mais, je vais te laisser ma soeur à besoin de moi''_message reçue à 14h00 de Jack

_'' Pas de problème'' _message reçue à 14h01 de Sandy

_'' Te amo ,tu lo sabes no''_message reçue à 14h02 de Jack

_'' Si yo tambien te amo''_ message reçue à 14h02 de Sandy

J'ai fermé mon portable et j'étais allé rejoindre ma petite soeur qui était confortablement installé dans sa chambre en train de taper sur le clavier.

- Tu m'as appelé Pippa.

- Oui, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Je t'écoute, (elle me faisait quoi là) Pippa

- Euh oui..désolée. Bon j'ai un problème avec le cours d'espagnol. Pourrais-tu m'aider ? (je soupire qu'importe le degré de difficulté elle laissait toujours tomber dans cette matière ce qui est désespérant pour moi)

oui, je vais t'aider.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

- Dis-moi Jack par hasard tu ne serais pas amoureux, (j'étouffais avec le jus que j'étais en train de boire) ça va ? (elle me regarda inquiète).

- Je vais bien. D'où tu sors cette phrase ?

- Bah, tu es tout le temps dans la lune, tu soupires tout le temps. Tu regardes tout le temps ton portable et tu désobéis à maman. C'est une preuve non.

- N'importe quoi. Tu fais trop de film.

- Je ne crois pas non, j'étais comme ça lorsque j'étais amoureux de Mark et que j'étais incapable de lui avouait ce que je ressentais pour lui.

- Pippa arrête tu fais trop d'idées.

- Excuse moi mais, c'est mal si je te dis quelque chose qui est vraie ? (elle commençait vraiment à m'énerver. Je n'avais pas envie de perdre mon sang froid avec elle sinon je le donnerais raison et ça je n'avais vraiment pas envie).

- Tu as fini, (elle me regarda, j'avais l'impression que j'étais en train de passer sur un microscope) je sors.

- Non, tu as oublié ce que maman à dit ?

- Non je n'ai pas oublié. Je vais juste acheter quelque chose et je reviens.

- Non, tu me dis ce que tu veux et j'y vais, (je soupire c'était peine perdue. Elle était vraiment terrifiante des fois, elle se comportait des fois comme maman. Je frisonne).

- OK, (j'avais dû mal mais, si c'était comme ça qu'elle pouvait oublier notre conversation alors cela me vas).

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

Il était 15h00 quand j'avais reçue un message assez étrange venant d'une personne inconnue. Le message disait qu'il savait donc c'était un homme. Je ne comprenais pas bien ce message. J'avais vite fait d'oublier, il y avait toujours des gens qui se trompaient de numéro. J'avais reçue un autre vers 15h05 et il était plus précis.

'' Je sais pour toi et ton professeur...''

Et la j'avais compris que quelqu'un savait pour moi et Sandy. Mais, j'avais un doute. Peut être c'était quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais une fine espoir que ce n'était pas nous mais le message suivant me disait le contraire.

''Je t'ai vu chez lui en train de prendre ton pied''

J'étais paralysé, quelqu'un savait pour nous mais qui ? On avait fait attention à tout. Ce n'est pas vrai et la j'avais senti mes larmes couler, je me sentais désemparer et j'avais qu'une envie que Sandy soit là avec moi. Je l'avais envoyé un message lorsque je m'étais calmé.

'' Qui es tu ?''

'' Enfin tu daignes à me parler''

'' Qui es tu ?'' (j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, je tremblais, j'avais dû mal à regarder l'écran de mon portable).

'' Regarde cette vidéo''

J'avais lâché mon téléphone, il avait fait une vidéo de moi et Sandy en train de faire l'amour. J'avais dû mal à y croire. Je tremblais, je ne voulais pas y croire. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien, j'avais dû mal à respirer. Il voulait quoi cette personne, détruire notre vie. J'ai pris doucement mon portable et j'avais écrit un message.

'' Que veux-tu ?'', (j'avais attendit presque 20 minutes, il avait fait exprès, il savait que j'attendais sa réponse. Il était en train de jouer avec moi).

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

Il était 17h30 pile lorsque j'étais arrivé au point du rendez-vous. Je n'avais pas hésité lorsqu'il avait écrit ce qu'il voulait. Je l'attendais j'étais anxieux et puis je n'avais pas d'autre solution si je n'avais pas accepté, il aura envoyé la vidéo au principal de l'université de rise of the guardians et la carrière de mon amour aura été détruite. Je toussais beaucoup, il faisait vraiment froid, ma mère allait vraiment me passer un sacre savon lorsque je vais rentrer. J'avais menti à ma soeur pour venir ici de toute façon le mensonge était devenu ma seconde nature pour cacher notre relation.

J'ai soupiré, il faisait vraiment très froid cela faisait au moins une demi-heure que j'attendais, j'avais envie de pleurer. Je me sentais tout seul, il m'avait interdit de parler de ça à Sandy. Ma tête me faisait beaucoup de mal lorsque quelqu'un me prit dans ses bras et me chuchota quelque chose sur mon oreille droite. Je sentais plus mes membres qui étaient rougis par le froid.

- Tu es vraiment très mignon Jack, (il me serra encore plus dans ses bras) j'aurais voulu que tu me dises oui lorsqu'on était au collège. Tu avais dit que jamais tu ne sortirais avec moi. Je l'avais mal pris. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup souffert. Je pense même que tu ne te souviens même pas de toi... Je me trompe.

Il embrassa mon cou, je faisais tout pour sortir de ses bras mais il était vraiment accroché à moi.

- Je ... Tu... tu es Shitto***, (je tremblais de peur, il m'avait beaucoup fait de mal à cette époque là. Pourquoi lui ?) ce n'est pas possible.

- Tu te souviens de moi mais, moi je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier mi ángel, (dit Shitto en appuyant sur le dernier mot. J'ai toujours eu horreur de ce petit surnom qu'il me donnait à l'école. Je me demandais comment il m'avait trouvé ? Il était interdit de s'approche de moi.

C'était un vrai malade mentale. Je n'aurai jamais du parler avec lui à la rentrer à l'école, il était tellement seul à cette époque là, on n'aurait jamais dû se rencontrer. Pendant toute une année il m'avait persécutée pour je sors avec lui. Il m'avait blessé et blesser mes amis qui étaient trop proches de moi me disait-il toujours. Il avait même un jour envoyé Mark à l'hôpital. J'avais tellement eu honte de ce qu'il faisait que j'avais accepté d'être son jouet pendant une semaine sans que les autres sachent. Et c'était la semaine la plus longue de ma vie. Il m'aimait beaucoup mais pas de cet amour normale non lui il m'aimait anormalement. Si c'était possible pour lui, Shitto aurait aimé m'enfermer dans une cage doré pour lui tout seul. Pendant une semaine, il m'avait fait beaucoup douter de moi, de ma vie, de ma famille. Il m'avait isolé des gens que j'aimais pour mieux me contrôler. C'était une semaine en enfer, j'avais dû mal à m'en sortir. C'était grâce à Mark que j'avais pu me relever. C'était pour ça que depuis, on avait cette relation fusionnelle. Je revins-à-moi lorsqu'il souffla sur mon oreille) tu m'écoutes mi ángel.

J'avais tellement envie de l'insulté mais, je ne pouvais pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas donné la vidéo. Je sentais plus mon corps j'avais dû mal à le dire mais, il me réchauffait un peu.

- Je veux la vidéo..

- Patience mi ángel...

- Shitto si tu m'aime vraiment, (j'avais dû mal à dire ses mots mais, il fallait que sa soit naturel) rend moi la vidéo.

- ( Il me souris et pencha sur mon épaule et dit) à une condition.

- Lequel ? ( je voudrais plus jamais le voir)

- Mm...

- Shitto, ( j'étais vraiment énervé mais j'avais reprit mon calme. Il faut surtout pas l'énerver) s'il te plaît Shitto.

- J'aime beaucoup lorsque tu me supplie, fais le encore.

- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, (c'était devenu comme une douce chanson dans ses oreilles et moi j'avais juste envie de vomir).

- Ne le revoit plus.

- Qui ?

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, ( il serra ma main tellement fort qu'il était entrain de laisser des marques,).

- Arrête Shitto, ( j'étais entrain de pleuré devant beaucoup de passant qui passaient par là) tu me fais mal.

- Je le ferais lorsque tu aura dit la réponse.

- D'accord maintenant lâche moi, ( il me lâche et j'étais tombé dans la neige. Merde, je maudissais ma vie. Je voulais le tuer, l'effacer de ma vie. Pourquoi est il venu dans ma vie, pourquoi ? Mes mains étaient congelées, elles étaient toutes rouges dans cette neige immaculé. Il s'accroupit devant moi, caressa ma joue et tendit quelque chose vers moi. Je l'avait prit, il me montra qu'il avait effacer la vidéo de son téléphone mais, je savais qu'il avait une autre copié mais sur son ordinateur. Il n'avait pas changé ce connard. Il faisait toujours la même chose, une vidéo sur son portable, un DVD et toujours une copie sur son ordi. Je le détestais. Je devais vraiment rompre avec Sandy pour pouvoir rentre chez lui.

Il fallait sinon, je l'ai giflé lorsqu'il m'embrassa sur la bouche en pleine journée ou beaucoup de gens nous regardaient. J'étais dégoûte, il me dégoûtait. Dans ma tête j'avais trahie Sandy. Je le frappais encore et encore et lui, il ne faisait que sourire. Mes larmes coulaient, j'avais mal au cœur je pouvais plus respirer. Il n'avait pas cessé de m'humilier encore devant tous ces gens. C'était pour ça qu'il m'avait donné rendez-vous dehors. Salaud, connard, je te déteste ma tête disait que ça. J'avais envie de meurtre.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

Il était 19h30 lorsque j'ai senti mon téléphone vibré. Je l'avais ouvert mes yeux étaient rouge.

_'' Tu es où mon cœur'', _message reçue à 19h30 de Sandy( je n'avais pas la force d'aller le voir et lui dire que tout était fini. Je ne voulais pas, je dois juste mettre un peu de distance. Mon monde était en train de s'écrouler devant moi et je ne pouvais rien faire.

_'' Chérit tu es où. Tu peux pas venir.'' message reçue à 19h40_

_'' Répond s'il te plaît, parle-moi s'il te plaît. Aie-je fais quelque chose de mal ? S'il te plaît réponds moi'' _message reçue à 19h45

_'' Je t'attends au palace, vient je t'en prit. Je sais que tu es là. Réponds moi mon cœur.'' _message reçue à 19h48

_'' Tu m'avais demandé un jour si j'étais capable de vivre avec toi au grand jour lorsque notre histoire serait découverte. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de te répondre plutôt alors oui, je le voudrais'' _message reçue à 19h50

_'' Te amo tu lo sabes no'' _message reçue à 19h52

J'avais lu toutes ces messages, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je voulais tellement répondre. Et puis le dernier message m'as fait décider. Même si j'étais punis, il fallait que j'y aille là-bas.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

POV Shitto

Je l'avais suivi jusqu'à un hôtel qui s'appelait Palace. Là je l'avais vu embrasser son professeur. Alors, il m'avait pas écouté tant pis. J'étais retourné chez moi, j'avais ouvert mon ordinateur et j'avais envoyé un émail au directeur de l'université Rise of the Guardians. Demain tout changera.

« Si yo tambien te amo »

Le dernier mot de leur amour avait comblé le cœur de Jack.

Oui, ils étaient forts pour affronter l'avenir...

Fin

* * *

><p>Vocabulaire :<p>

**Watashi no kokoro wa hikisaka rete iru*= **Mon cœur balance

**Nwèl Far**= **Noël en créole haitien est Nwèl et Père en norvégien veut dire Far donc Père Noël.

**Shitto***=** jalousie en japonais ( mon personnage porte bien son nom ^^).

**NB : Le chapitre 7 bientôt intitulée **Watashi no sōrumeito **sera poster ici. Laisse moi vos impression sur ce chapitre. **


	8. Chapitre 7 : Watashi no sōrumeito

**Chapitre 7 : Watashi no sōrumeito***

* * *

><p>J'étais en cours et je n'écoutais même pas, je pensais surtout à notre nuit. Je l'avais tout dit. Il avait mal réagi pour Shitto. Je mettais dit qu'il allait m'en vouloir lorsque je l'avais raconté que Shitto m'avait embrassé mais, il m'avait embrassé en retour. Il m'aimait vraiment, je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse tomber, je ne voulais pas. Mais aussi je pensais à ce matin. Ma mère était vraiment en colère contre moi. J'étais arrivé à la maison vers 4h00 du matin et j'avais oublié que ce jour la qu'elle prenait le travail tôt. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère. Elle m'avait giflé de toute sa force, j'avais encore la sensation de sa main sur ma joue. Elle avait même réveillé ma soeur et je crois même les voisins. Elle me faisait peur comme ça, je ne disais rien pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Et elle avait pris ce silence comme un manque de respect. Elle attendait des explications mais, je l'avais crié dessous que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Ma soeur avait dû calmer les choses. Ma mère était partie sans un autre mot et moi j'étais allé dans ma chambre. J'étais revenu-à-moi lorsque Jamie m'a appelé.<p>

- Enfin tu m'écoutes.

- Désolé, tu voulais quoi ?

- Tu as l'air déprimé..

- Je te le fais pas dire, j'ai une grosse dispute ce matin avec ma mère.

- Sur quoi, (je t'aime bien Jamie, tu es devenu un ami précieux mais, je ne pourrais rien te dire).

- Pour des stupidités, ce n'est rien.

- Si tu le dis.., (il me regarda puis, il se concentra sur le cours. J'étais vraiment maudit. Cet amour qu'on a, me porte malheur. Je ne pouvais plus de cette mascarade. J'avais juste envie que moi et Sandy soit les seuls sur Terre. Je me replonge dans mes pensées. Le petit-déjeuner avec ma soeur avait été froide. On ne parlait même pas, je ne l'avais même pas accompagnais. C'était Mark qui était venu la chercher. Je ne pouvais même pas me concentrer sur le cours. C'était d'une ennuie barbant. J'avais comme consolation Sandy qui me regardait de temps en temps pour voir si j'étais bien. J'avais aussi un rhume pas possible à cause de la neige et surtout de Shitto. Ce que je pouvais le déteste. Il était 10h00 heure lorsque le directeur était venu dans notre salle et je sentais que ce n'était pas bon. Et lorsqu'il prononça mon nom et celui de Sandy pour qu'on le suive, je savais qu'il savait. Les étudiants nous regardaient, j'étais mal à l'aise, j'avais envie de vomir, ce rhume m'empêcher de réfléchir correctement. Lorsque j'ai senti la présence de Sandy à mes côtes je mettais senti mieux. Son odeur m'apaisais à chaque fois. Nos regards c'était croisé, on avait hoché la tête. La sentence pouvait commencer.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

- Je voudrais parler à monsieur Avaz seul, vous pouvez rentrer. Monsieur Frost attendait ici.

J'avais hoché la tête, j'avais peur aussi. Ce directeur me faisait peur, il était tellement calme et cela ne me disait rien de bon. Comment il s'appelait déjà...ah oui monsieur Morke Sathi**. Cela faisait au moins trente minutes qu'ils étaient enfermés à l'intérieur. J'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de m'enfuir mais, laisser Sandy tout seul hors de question. Je l'aimais trop pour ça. Je tremblais lorsque j'avais entendu des éclats de voix de la part de monsieur Sathi. Il avait vraiment une voix grave et il perdait rarement son calme.

- Sandy, (j'ai dit d'une voix pitoyable)

Personne n'était ici, ils étaient tous occupés. La porte s'ouvrit sur Sandy et le directeur. La tête de mon amour était baissée, il m'avait même pas regardé.

- Monsieur Frost suivez-moi.

Passais devant mon amour, j'avais effleuré ses mains et cela n'a pas du tout plut au directeur qui m'avait regardé d'un mauvais œil. J'étais allé m'asseoir, j'avais sursauté lorsqu'il claqua la porte.

- Est-ce que vous avez conscience de vos actes, (il me regarda, j'avais peur mon cœur battait à la chamade, je ne pouvais rien dire) vous avez passé à sa carrière. C'était l'un de nos meilleurs professeurs de langue, il a juste suffit qu'un élève de première année arrive que toute sa carrière s'envole.

- J...je, (j'avais dû mal à parler, il pouvait me reprocher des choses mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit de me parler ainsi comme si j'étais autre chose à ses yeux comme si j'avais envoûté Sandy. Est-ce qu'il me prenait vraiment pour ça?)

- Vous rendez compte de votre bêtise. Est-ce que vous avez pensé à sa carrière ?

- Tous les jours, (j'avais crié de toute mon âme) vous savez, je l'aime et ça peut être vous ne le comprenait pas mais je m'en fiche. Je veux être avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal là-dessous ? (j'avais crié et pleurer ses derniers mots, il était d'une froideur, il ne comprenait vraiment pas notre histoire), je ferrais n'importe quoi pour...vous m'entendez...n'importe quoi ?

- Alors, séparez vous (il avait ces trois mots comme s'il ; annonçait le beau jour. C'était d'une telle froideur c'était sec et plein de colère. Je comprenais qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur élément mais j'étais égoïste jamais je ne voudrais séparer de cet être qui me comblait de bonheur jamais).

- Non, (ma réponse était catégorique et aucun once d'hésitation, je l'aimais je ferais tout pour être avec lui) je ne peux pas, je l'aime. Comprenait ça s'il vous plaît.

J'étais en train de supplier mais rien ne faisait.

- Donc en conclusion même si vous l'aimez (il me regarda mais sa voix avait changé, elle était plus douce) vous ne l'abandonneriez même pas s'il perd son travail.

- Oui, (désolé Sandy je suis le pire égoïste qui existe dans ce monde mais, je ne veux pas te laisser aller) j'en suis sûr.

- Vous savez que je dois appliquer les règles à propos des relations professeur élevées.

- oui

- Je n'ai pas pu faire mieux mais ...

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

C'était un calvaire d'être à l'université, le directeur avait tout fait pour que notre relation soit étouffée mais, il avait échoué. Les gens de la classe surtout les filles m'envoyaient le regard de la mort, elles voulaient me tuer sur place comme j'en avais marre, j'étais parti au milieu du cours, je ne pouvais plus supporter cette ambiance. Tout le monde m'accusait de son renvoie. C'était vrai mais je ne le supportais pas. Je voulais juste parler avec Sandy mais, il ne m'avait pas répondu de toute la journée à mes messages. Je pensais qu'il serait avec moi après tout ça, est-ce que je mettais tromper ? Je refusais de voir ça comme ça, il m'aimait, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessous. Lorsque j'étais arrivé à la maison c'était pire ma mère m'attendait. On avait commencé à discuter et un moment ou un autre tout était parti, elle me disait toutes ces quatre vérités et cela faisait mal. Une mère ne soutient pas son enfant d'habitude, elle est où ma mère alors. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une inconnue devant moi qui m'accusais de tout. Je pensais qu'elle allait comprendre mais je mettais tromper. Je la connaissais plus, elle me regardait d'une façon qui me donnait envie de fuir cette maison ce que j'ai fit mais elle m'avait empêché alors je mettais aller me réfugier dans ma chambre. Je pensais à ma soeur Pippa qui détestait quand on se disputait. Elle avait tout entendu même les pires choses qu'on ne doit jamais dire à ses enfants. J'étais vraiment déprimé, je savais plus quoi penser. Je voudrais juste savoir au moins une réponse de lui. Où es-tu ? S'il te plaît réponds-moi ? Ne me laisse pas tout seul . Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi. J'avais que ça dans ma tête mon corps tout entier crié ça mais comment m'en sortir si la personne ne veut plus donner signe de vie ? J'étais en train de ranger mes affaires lorsque mon téléphone portable vibra, je savais que ma réponse était arrivée.

_'' Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu plutôt, je suis tellement désolé. Je n'ai pas voulu mettre de doute dans ta petite tête mon amour. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Viens me rejoindre tu auras toujours une place ici. Mes filles étaient contentes pour moi même si elles n'ont pas tout compris. Ne déteste pas ta mère, elle est perdue laisse là du temps. Tu es sur de ta décision !'' _message reçue à 19h01 de Sandy

J'étais soulagé...

_''Oui j'en suis sûr. Je t'aime'' _message reçue à 19h01

_''moi aussi alors je t'attends'' _message reçue à 19h02

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

J'avais mis mes affaires dans la voiture. Ma soeur pleurait à côté de moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu la faire du mal mais, vivre ici je ne le pensais plus. Elle m'avait compris pas ma mère. Ma mère avait mis un ultimatum qui ne m'avait pas plu. Si je devais rester ici, je devais rompre avec mon professeur de langue. Ce n'était pas elle qui allait me faire changer d'avis.

- Je veux que tu partes, (dit-elle en pleurant, je l'avais pris dans mes bras pour la consoler) je ne veux pas...

- Je sais mais, je ne pourrais plus rester ici. Je suis désolé Pippa.

- Alors, tu vas plus me voir.

- Bien sûr que non idiote. Tu seras toujours ma petite soeur, je ne veux pas couper le pont avec toi. Tu pourras nous rendre visite.

- Sur

- Oui, j'en suis sur

- Tu l'aimes vraiment

- Oui comme jamais

- Alors, tu comprends ce que c'est d'être amoureux ?

- Oui Pippa et j'en suis désolé pour...

- Je sais alors j'ai hâte de te voir pour noël.

- Moi aussi

Je l'avais fait un dernier adieu avant de partir. J'avais vu une ombre sur le bas de la porte.

Sur le bureau de sa chambre on pouvait voir une lettre d'adieu pour sa mère.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

POV Extérieur

La vie avait reprit son cours malgré les coups durs ils avaient tenue bon. Ils avaient même déménagé pour mieux se retrouver. Jack avait changé d'université, il ne pouvait plus aller là-bas. Il était resté en contact avec Jamie, il était venu un véritable ami pour lui. Jamie avait rendu visite à ce couple atypique plusieurs fois. Noël s'approchait à grands pas. La mère et le fils n'étaient toujours pas ré-conseiller mais, ils avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente pour sa soeur.

**POV Sandy **

Au moins d'un mois on avait déménagé de ce lieu paisible qui n'était plus le nôtre. Les gens nous regardaient et nous regardait de travers. De quel droit pouvait-il nous faire ça ? Je m'en voulais pour les filles parce qu'elles avaient laissé leur amie. Mais elles étaient vraiment superbes avec Jack. Mais je m'en voulais aussi pour sa mère, elle n'avait pas voulu parler à son propre fils. Je ne comprenais pas. Il avait fait de grands sacrifices pour être avec moi. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui, je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

POV Jack

La semaine avait été dure pour ma deuxième rentrer dans une autre université. Personne ne savait pour l'histoire car elle avait été vraiment bien étouffée par monsieur Sathi après notre départ donc je pouvais souffler et Sandy avait vite trouvé un autre travail mais, dans un autre université que le mien. On ne pouvait vraiment pas être dans une même université. Noël s'approchait, il ne manquait que deux jours. On était tous en vacances. Je mettais bien entendu avec ses filles, elles étaient tellement gentilles et mignonnes mais, parfois de vrais diablotins. Je passais de bons moments avec elles. Avec Sandy le sujet ma mère était devenu tabou. Je ne voulais plus, j'entends encore les choses horribles qu'elle m'avait dite ce jour-là. J'en tremble même aujourd'hui.

**POV Extérieur **

Noël était arrivé, le couple Sandy Jack avaient reçue beaucoup d'amies et de la famille. C'était assez stressant pour tous les deux. Il y avait aussi son ancienne professeure madame Hammas maintenant Jack l'appelait Lou aussi son petit ami Nwèl, Jamie, sa soeur Pippa et de la famille de Sandy qui avait accepté Jack facilement. Le temps passa vite, les gens étaient tous partis. Sandy était allé coucher les filles avant de revenir dans le salon où Jack l'attendait. Il l'embrassa amoureusement son amant. Jack vint s'allonger au de sous de Sandy et lui dit :

- Te amo, tu lo sabes no, dit il en posant sa tête sur son torse.

Il avait vu Sandy faire quelque signe avant de l'embrasser. Ces signes disaient Si yo tambien te amo.

Ainsi les amoureux passèrent la nuit entrelace sur le canapé sûr une nuit magique...

Fin

* * *

><p>Vocabulaire :<p>

**Watashi no sorumeito* = **mon âme sœur

**Morke Sathi****= Noirceur

**NB : Il y a un bonus qui va bientôt arriver **

–**-**

Signer :

_Simpson-yaoi_


	9. Chapter 8: Bonus vier jahre nach

**Bonus : vier Jahre nach***

* * *

><p>Cela faisait quatre années qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils filaient le parfait amour. Ces quatre années n'avaient pas été de tout repos mais, ils avaient réussi à maintenir un certain ordre dans leur famille pas comme les autres. Au début Jack avait l'impression de s'imposer dans la famille de son amant. Aujourd'hui ils devaient fêter leur quatre ans de bonheur. Ils avaient prévu un escapade en amoureux mais leur plan fut chamboulé. Sandy devaient s'occuper de ses filles, il avait demandé à Jack pardon plusieurs fois. Cela avait le don d'hérité son amant parce que chaque pas qu'il faisait, il y avait toujours un mot écrit ici et par là. Mais il n'avait pas dit non aux câlins que Sandy lui donnait la nuit. Léa et Emma avaient vraiment grandit, elles étaient devenues grandes. Elles avaient une poussée de croissance avant l'heure, elles allaient être comme leur père qui était vraiment grand.<p>

xoJackxoSandyxoxJackox

Jack était assit sur une chaise en train d'aider Léa à faire ses devoirs. Emma quant à elle était chez une amie et Sandy était au travail. Aujourd'hui Jack n'avait pas de travail. Il avait fini sa licence. Il avait en tête de faire un master, il avait parlé de ça à Sandy. Il était encore dans le doute. Sandy avait fait tout pour l'éclaircir sur ce domaine. C'est vrai qu'être étudiant n'était pas toujours facile. Mais il avait décidé de le faire pour avoir plus d'expérience. Cela faisait un quart d'heure que Jack aidait Léa à faire ses devoirs.

- Léa qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ( Jack dit en posant sa main sur le front de Léa) pourtant, tu n'as pas de fièvre... ça me rassure.

- Ce n'est rien, je me sens un peu triste.

- Pourquoi ma belle ? (elle avait 10 ans, elle avait grandi si vite que Jack ne croyait pas à ses yeux. Il la voyait encore en train de l'aider à faire son sac, choisir ses vêtements. Mais une chose qui n'avait pas changé c'était ses devoirs).

- Il y a des gens dans mon cours qui n'est pas très gentil...(elle regarda Jack qui l'encouragea à continuer) ils disaient des méchancetés.

- Comme quoi, (mais il n'avait même pas besoin de demander, il savait ce que c'était. Tous les jours, Léa lui parlait de ça. Il soupira même si Sandy était allé à l'école des filles rien n'avait changées. Il était déçu parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ses filles maintenant qu'il était devenu leur second papa cool, ait des problèmes à cause de sa relation avec son père.)

- Tu le sais, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Pas de problème, (dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras).

C'était le genre de problèmes au quotidien et là c'était du repos mais lorsque les voisins avaient su que Jack n'était pas le fils de Sandy mais, son amant ils étaient choqués. Pendant deux mois leurs voisins les avaient dévisagé, c'était insupportable. Maintenant, ils avaient l'habitude de les voir s'embrassaient mais il y avait quelques personnes qui n'étaient pas encore d'accord avec ça surtout à cause de leur différence d'âge. Jack avait reprit contacte avec sa mère tout n'était pas encore bien mais il y avait une bonne entente. Léa partit dans sa chambre alors que Jack faisait la cuisiner. Sandy allait bientôt arriver avec Emma.

xSandyoxoxJackoxSandyox

Sandy et Emma étaient arrivées vers 19h30. Ils avaient mangé vers 19h40, le temps que la table soit mise. Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Même si elles étaient plus de petites filles, Jack et Sandy leur faisaient toujours leur bisou de bonne nuit. Elles râlaient pour la forme mais, elles aimaient ça.

Ils étaient dans leur chambre. Jack se préparait à prendre une douche, il prit le nécessaire et dit :

- Tu viens chérit, (Jack dit en tournant vers son amant)

Je l'ai déjà prit lorsque tu faisais la vaisselle, (Sandy montra la feuille).

- OK mais ne te rendors pas sans moi.

Il a vu Sandy hochait la tête et il était parti prendre sa douche. Il revint vingt-minute après avec seulement une serviette sur ses hanches. Il regarda dans la chambre mais Sandy n'était pas là. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas vu c'était que Sandy était derrière lui. Jack sursauta quand il sentit des mains sur ses hanches.

- Tu m'as fait peur...

Jack dit doucement pour ne pas faire trop de bruit pour réveiller les filles. Sandy défait sa serviette de douche qui tomba par terre. Jack sentit le sexe de Sandy sur ses fesses.

- Toi, tu avais tout prévu pas vrai.

Sandy avait profité de la douche de Jack pour ce déshabiller. Sandy commença à faire quelques bisous sur la peau mouillée de son amant. Il savait que Jack était très sensible sur la nuque. Il prit les bras de Jack pour le poser sur le mur de la chambre à côté du lit. Jack était de dos à Sandy. Jack sentit la langue de son amant parcourir sa colonne vertébrale de haut en bas. Arrivé à mit chemin Jack se cambra, c'était sensible. Il écarta les jambes de Jack pour avoir un meilleur assez à ses fesses.

- Sandy s'il te plaît le lit. Je serai ton esclave pendant toute une semaine, ( Jack avait dit ça parce que quand Sandy commençait c'était difficile de l'arrêter. La nuit dernière était dans leur salle de bain aujourd'hui il voulait son lit) Sandy tu m'entends.

Sans prendre garde Sandy le prit comme une marié et le porta sur le lit. Il l'allongea et vint l'embrasse. Il commença à mordiller,à sucer ses mamelons. Jack se cambra, il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Sandy se lassa de ce jeu et continua jusqu'à arriver où il voulait être. Il prit le membre de Jack dans sa main et commença à faire des va et vient avant de l'engloutir en entier dans sa bouche ce qui fit gémir Jack. Il ne pouvait plus, la langue de Sandy le taquinait trop. Jack ne savait plus où se donner de la tête.

- Sandy, je v..vais...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'il jouit dans la bouche de son amant. Le visage de Jack était tout rouge ainsi que celui de son amour. Il était à bout de souffle. Sandy vint partager le sperme avec Jack. Un filet de salive coulait sur le coin de la bouche de Jack. Sandy commença à préparer Jack pour son membre. Lorsqu'il fit il entra tout doucement en lui, il attendit que Jack s'habitue avant de commençait à faire des va et vient de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus soutenue. Il cognait à chaque fois le point sensible de son amant qui faisait tout pour ne pas crier. L'endroit où il donnait ces coups étaient devenus très chaud. Sandy embrassa son amant, ils ne pouvaient plus. Leur corps se balançaient dans un rythme endiabler. On attendait que leur souffle et le lit qui grinçait de temps en temps. Leur corps en sueur, Sandy qui rentrait et sortait de Jack sans problème. Sandy accéléra encore son mouvement avant de venir à l'intérieur de son amant qui était venue entre leur ventre. Ils essayèrent de reprendre leur souffle. Il se retira de son amant qui gémit d'avoir senti le vide à l'intérieur de lui. Sandy s'approcha de Jack et l'embrassa, ils se couvrirent. Ils restèrent de bonnes minutes entrelaçaient et en s'embrassant avant que la fatigue ne les prennent de cours. Jack s'était installé sur le corps de son amant. Sa tête vint poser sur son épaule, sa jambe entre les jambes de Sandy. Sa main droite sur son torse. Il frissonna un peu en sentant le corps de Sandy qui était si chaud. Il embrassa son amour avant de poser sa tête sur son torse et dit :

- Te amo, mi amor

Ils dormirent ainsi jusqu'à un autre jour...

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulaire :<strong>

**Vier jahre nach*= **Quatre ans après

**NB : C'était un vrai plaisir d'avoir écrit cet histoire avec ce couple . Bye et à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires. **


End file.
